Dia de Neve
by Bidinha
Summary: São os primeiros dias de neve no Lar Wammy, isso deixa Mello de muito bom humor. Near tenta descobrir o motivo dessa felicidade e acaba descobrindo muito mais do que esperava...[shonenai][MelloxNear]
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Death Note e todos os seus personagens pertencem ao seu autor e à Shonem Jump. Fic sem fins lucrativos.

Death Note/ shonen-ai / MelloxNear

Ai ai ai ai... Primeira fanfic que eu escrevo dês de... sempre OO

Espero que gostem... criticas são bem vindas pois sei que me ajudam a melhorar... apenas não sejam malvados TT

Ai vai um pequeno prólogo sem nenhum tipo de ação (¬¬)

**oooooooooo**

Cercada por grades altas e negras de aspecto intimidador, havia uma grande construção imponente, com sua arquitetura renascentista tão singela pontilhada de torres e vitrais tinha sua severidade quebrada pelos risos de crianças. Os sons de passos leves e velozes, risos e ocasionalmente um choro infantil davam uma leveza ao ambiente envolto por campos onde as crianças brincavam sob o sol ameno e o céu pálido que marcavam inverno no Lar Wammy.

Todos os órfãos que não se encontravam brincando com os colegas naquele momento, estavam aproveitando o dia para estudar sob a grama amarelada dos jardins ou encostados nas grandes janelas para sentirem o sol agradável e a leve brisa matutina. Apenas um único aluno se encontrava em um quarto escuro e fechado, montando uma enorme cidade com blocos coloridos de várias formas e tamanhos. A luz vacilante que escapava por entra as cortinas o dava um ar fantasmagórico ao envolver suas vestes brancas e folgadas. Ele se encontrava totalmente concentrado no trabalho de colocar um bloco sobre o outro de maneira fria e mecânica enquanto ocasionalmente parava para observar a construção e enrolar uma mecha de cabelo alvo por entre os dedos para logo retornar à atividade. Horas se passaram de trabalho ininterrupto até que o tempo começou a esfriar, com isso as outras crianças retornaram para dentro da casa. Logo o local fora tomado pelo ruído de vozes, risos e passos, porem o menino continuava a construir sua pequena cidade indiferente do barulho ou das crianças que ocasionalmente paravam em frente à porta do quarto para espiá-lo e admirar seu trabalho. Assim se seguiu por mais longas horas ate que um garoto loiro entra pela porta e sem pensar duas vezes destrói todo o resultado de todo o trabalho. O menino alvo apenas olhou para os muitos blocos espalhados pelo chão e depois direcionou seu olhar frio e sem emoção para o loiro que permanecia na porta e o encarava com uma expressão mista de ódio e desprezo. Por um momento, os dois permaneceram apenas trocando olhares, ate que o loiro foi em direção do outro em paços largos ate ficar a menos de um metro de distancia dele, que o observava enquanto brincava com uma mecha de cabelo.

Mais uma vez brincando com seus joguinhos ridículos não é Near? Disse o loiro com um tom que deixava transparecer seu ódio. Como alguém consegue jogar tanto tempo fora com algo tão idiota?

Near não respondeu, apenas continuou a fita-lo friamente e brincando com o cabelo. O outro não esperava resposta diferente, mas serrou os punhos se sentindo tentado a causar qualquer tipo de dor física a ele, porem apenas se virou e saiu do quarto raivosamente enquanto Near o seguia com os olhos ate a porta e permaneceu no mesmo lugar ate depois dele sair.

Aquele que havia acabado de sair se chamava Mello, e era seu objeto de estudo preferido. Ele era, ao contrário de Near, extremamente emotivo, às vezes ate se deixando controlar por elas. Near costumava observá-lo das janelas enquanto ele brincava com os amigos entre risos ou quando esbravejava com um deles uma vez ou outra sem perceber que de uma das varias janelas do orfanato um garoto dissecava-o com o olhar, examinando minuciosamente cada ação sua com a intenção de prevê-las. Porem, diferente de todos os outros, ele nem sempre conseguia prever as ações de Mello. Sua genialidade era evidente e quase alcançava a dele, porem, ele deixava ofuscar-se pelos sentimentos e costumava ser muito impulsivo, com isso, não conseguia igualar a lógica impecável de Near, mas era justamente isso que o tornava tão interessante, tão difícil de prever. O jeito como ele sempre se enfurecia ao descobrir-se mais uma vez em segundo lugar e como usava a força desse ódio para estudar arduamente a ponto de certas vezes chegar muitíssimo perto de Near, mas nunca vencê-lo. Era incrível como nunca se abatia com isso, pelo contrario, parecia que isso o dava ainda mais força... Tudo, simplesmente tudo em Mello fascinava Near. Ele sentia-se desafiado a desvendar aquele quebra cabeça que era o mais difícil que já conhecera e cismava em continuar um mistério.

Após um tempo refletindo sobre seu quebra cabeça preferido, Near pôs-se a arrumar os blocos, não se incomodava com o fato de ter sempre suas construções mais trabalhosas e jogos mais difíceis destruídos por Mello. Na verdade, aquilo quase o agradava, já que era uma das poucas coisas que ele tinha certeza em Mello, sempre que tivesse uma oportunidade, este iria destruir seus trabalhos. "Provavelmente um meio de dispersar a raiva que tinha sobre alguma coisa" pensava Near enquanto organizava os vários blocos em cores e tamanhos. "Ou então... ele também se sente desafiado" pensou com um sorriso no rosto. Sim, deveria ser aquilo, havia muitos outros meios de Mello liberar sua frustração, estes muito mais efetivos já que ao discutir com Near sempre acabava mais irritado do que quando começava. Aquilo era na verdade uma tentativa de vê-lo reagindo, sentindo alguma emoção, não importa qual fosse, ele apenas queria tirá-lo daquele seu mundinho. Assim surgia mais uma incógnita, porque Mello queria tanto vê-lo assim


	2. Capitulo 1

Os dias passavam como sempre no Lar Wammy, as crianças brincando e rindo juntas ao mesmo tempo em que estudavam arduamente em busca de um objetivo em comum que apenas um entre todos eles alcançaria.

Certo dia, a rotina do orfanato foi quebrada com um amanhecer branco. Aquela noite havia nevado e agora todo o grande terreno que os cercavam estava totalmente coberto pelo gelo e pela neve. As crianças logo se empolgaram com o primeiro dia de neve daquele ano, foram colocar seus agasalhos e comeram o café-da-manhã rapidamente para assim poderem brincar na neve. Todos estavam muito empolgados com aquilo, mas um menino em especial encontrava-se particularmente sorridente.

-O que foi Mello?- Disse um garoto arrumando seu casaco. -Faz muito tempo que você não fica tão feliz assim.- O que aconteceu?

-Não aconteceu nada. -Respondeu Mello sorridente.- Eu apenas estou me sentindo bem. Gosto de dias de neve.

-Por que? -Faz você se lembrar de alguma coisa?

-Não. -Respondeu sem tirar o sorriso do rosto.- Eu apenas me sinto bem. É difícil explicar, mas nesses dias eu me cinto ate mais tranqüilo.

-Mello tranqüilo! -Caçoou um outro garoto que estava com eles.- Nunca pensei que fosse possível! Não posso perder isso.

Mello olhou para o segundo garoto como quem não gostou da brincadeira e este se calou, Mello sempre fora um tanto que temido e respeitado por seus colegas.

O grupo de garotos foi para o jardim do orfanato e o viram totalmente coberto pela brancura da neve. Outras crianças já estavam brincando pelos arredores da casa então os garotos foram se juntar a eles.

-E aê Mello! -Acenou um garoto ruivo e sorridente usando um casaco felpudo.

-Matt?- Disse Mello um pouco surpreso. -O que você esta fazendo aqui fora?

-O que foi? Não esta feliz de me ver? Fiquei tão ofendido.- O garoto fingiu uma cara de choro.

-Ah! Para com isso! -Mello foi em direção dele e embaraçou seus cabelos. -Você sabe muito bem que estou surpreso porque você prefere desperdiçar seu tempo com seus joguinhos do que aqui fora.

O ruivo sorriu. Aquele era Matt, melhor amigo de Mello e um dos garotos mais inteligentes da casa (embora nunca conseguisse tirar notas maiores do que as de Mello, o que ajudava muito na amizade dos dois). Ele raramente saia para brincar com os outros garotos, pois sempre preferiu a companhia de seus videogames à pessoas, porem, Mello era um caso aparte.

Naquela manhã os garotos brincaram de guerra de bolas de neve, o que era uma brincadeira perfeita para Mello, já que ele podia fazer estratégias, das ordens aos outros garotos e ele sempre poderia mandar uma boa bola de neve na cara de quem o irritasse. Assim, eles passaram aquela manhã, brincando e rindo como toda criança deveria, aliviando-se do estresse dos estudos e provas, agindo como crianças comuns. Mello sempre se sentia aliviado com esses momentos. Sempre estudara muito mais do que os outros, sempre cobrara mais de si mesmo, estava sempre frustrado por mesmo assim ser apenas o segundo... o segundo... Se não fosse por esses pequenos momentos ele provavelmente já estaria fora de si. Porem, aquela manhã parecia diferente das outras. A paisagem branca, o sol pálido, o vento frio em seu rosto, isso parecia deixar seus problemas um pouquinho mais longe de seus pensamentos. Porquê ele gostava tanto de dias de neve ele não sabia dizer, ele apenas gostava, eles faziam-no sentir mais leve, era como se seus ventos gelados conseguissem abrandar um pouco a raiva e a frustração que o corroíam diariamente.

Horas se passaram ate que eles decidissem finalmente voltarem para dentro do orfanato e mesmo lá dentro Mello continuou sentindo como se estivesse respirando com mais facilidade. As refeições, as conversas, as brincadeiras, as idas a biblioteca para estudarem entre risos e broncas da bibliotecária, tudo parecia fluir de um modo estranhamente mais fácil, a única coisa que o incomodava era sensação de que estava esquecendo algo, algo que ele não gostava, mas esse algo ainda estava ali, em algum lugar, o observando, porem ele tentava ignorar essa sensação.

Aquela noite ele passou no quarto de Matt jogando alguns de seus games. Aquela era a única coisa em que Matt conseguia superar Mello, mesmo assim deixava o amigo ganhar algumas vezes para este não irritar-se. Quando começou a ficar muito tarde Mello achou melhor ir logo para seu quarto antes que alguém os pegasse acordados àquela hora da noite.

-Boa noite Matt. -Despediu-se Mello sorridente. -E vê se dorme pra não arranjar problemas!

- Pode deixar chefe. -Matt retribuiu o sorriso. -Mas antes de você ir, posso fazer uma pergunta?

-Dês de que seja só uma e esta seja bem rápida tudo bem.

-Por que você ta tão animado hoje?-Matt coçou a cabeça expressando curiosidade. -Aconteceu alguma coisa que você não me contou?

-Ah, isso. Bem... como vou te explicar? -Mello colocou a mão no queixo e tentou escolher as melhores palavras. -Eu só estou me sentindo melhor, nenhum motivo em especial, acho que é o clima, gosto de dias frios.

-Huummm... tem certeza? Você não ta escondendo nada de mim ta?

-Por que eu esconderia algo de você? Aliais... como você percebeu que estava me sentindo melhor hoje? Não me lembro de ter feito nada anormal.

Mello cruzou os braços e esperou uma resposta, realmente ele não conseguia pensar em nada que fizera durante aquele dia que denunciasse seu bem estar interior, nada alem de uns sorrisinhos mais freqüentes, mas não achava isso o suficiente para a pergunta. Matt apenas sorriu com a pergunta do amigo.

-Você não fez nada de anormal? -Disse cinicamente. -Mello, hoje você fez a coisa mais anormal que você poderia fazer.

-O que eu fiz de tão anormal?

-Acontece que em nenhum momento de todo esse dia dês de instante em que o senhor me encontrou fora do orfanato... -Matt deu uma pausa para se divertir com a expressão de curiosidade e raiva pela demora da resposta que Mello fazia.- ... você foi provocar o Near.

Era aquilo! Aquela coisa que o incomodou dês de o começo do dia, aquela sensação de que algo o estava sufocando mesmo sem saber o que era isso! Agora ele se lembrara. Maldito Near que o assombrava mesmo quanto ele se esquecia do garoto. Mas...

-Espera ai. Disse Mello com surpresa. Eu não impliquei com ele o dia todo?

Matt balançou a cabeça negativamente.- Nem mesmo falou o nome dele.

Mello sorriu, por um dia, um dia inteiro, ele conseguira se livrar daquela assombração branca e inexpressiva que antes o perseguia dia e noite. Por um breve momento, conseguiu ignorá-lo, mesmo que inconscientemente este ainda o assombrasse. Aquilo soou como uma pequena e doce vitória para ele. Uma vitória! Por um dia inteiro não foi manipulado pelo seu ódio por aquele pirralho sem emoções! Ele deu novamente boa noite a Matt e foi dormir. Aquela noite seu sono foi muito mais tranqüilo do que costuma ser.

**oooooooooo**

Naquele dia a casa Wammy havia amanhecido coberta por um manto branco e macio de neve. Todas as crianças colocavam seus casacos, luvas e gorros para brincarem na neve aproveitando a novidade. Em uma das salas comuns, algumas crianças esquentavam-se em frente às fogueiras ou conversavam enquanto tomavam sopas e chocolates quentes para se agasalharem. Todos estavam em grupos de amigos, invernos parecem ser ainda mais frios quando se está sozinho. Apenas uma única criança encontrava-se solitária em um canto enquanto montava um cubo colorido se aquecendo apenas com um cobertor branco sobre os ombros. Near montava o cubo cuidadosamente e não tardou para resolvê-lo, ao fazer isso apenas o embaralhava para montá-lo de novo. Depois de completar o joguinho pela terceira vez decidiu levantar-se para pegar outro brinquedo que o distraísse por mais tempo. Enquanto caminhava em direção da porta pensando em que tipo de brinquedo deveria pegar ele fitou uma das janelas que dava para o jardim, mas esta estava embaçada, ele se aproximou e limpou o vidro com a manga da blusa, ao olhar através da janela viu um grupo de garotos brincando de guerra de bolas de neve, ao examinar melhor, notou que Mello estava entre eles.

Ficou lá observando o menino por algum tempo enquanto enrolava uma mecha de cabelo. Ele parecia muito feliz em seu pequeno joguinho enquanto corria e dava ordens aos outros garotos, Near não entendia muito bem qual a graça em ficar correndo naquele frio jogando neve uns nos outros e correndo o risco de assim se machucar, mas achava que era exatamente assim que Mello se sentia em relação a ele e a seus brinquedos. Ele já estava observando a partida há algum tempo quando Mello tropeçou em alguma coisa e caiu de cara no chão, um garoto do time oposto apontou para ele e começou a rir. "Provavelmente ele vai machucar esse garoto" supôs Near. Em poucos minutos o garoto se encontrava sentado no chão limpando a neve do rosto depois de ter caído com a força da bolada que recebera de Mello bem no seu rosto. Near sorriu, gostava de quando conseguia prever os movimentos do rival, satisfeito com isso decidiu voltar à busca de outro brinquedo.

O tempo passou e Near agora se encontrava na mesma sala, mas agora brincando com alguns robôs de batalha, fazendo sons de vôos e colisões como uma criançinha de cinco anos. Parou por um momento ao ouvir o som de algumas vozes se aproximando e reconheceu algumas delas como a de Mello e alguns outros garotos que estavam com ele e como o som de vozes e risos estava aumentando, eles provavelmente iriam passar por ali. Near apenas afastou alguns de seus bonecos por terem muitas pontas e coisas que poderiam machucá-lo de verdade caso Mello tivesse a idéia de jogar um deles em Near como já fizera antes, após isso apenas continuou a brincar, sabendo o que esperava e sem se preocupar verdadeiramente com isso. Logo os garotos entraram na sala, ele saiba que estavam se aproximando cada vez mais pelas vozes, logo estavam bem atrás dele e assim... simplesmente passaram direto.

Near olhou surpreso para o grupo de garotos, Mello realmente estava entre eles, mas parecia não ter notado sua presença. Nem um empurrão, uma ofensa, nem mesmo um simples olhar de desprezo, ele passou direto como se Near nem estivesse ali. Um garoto que estava ao seu lado, um tao de Matt que sempre o seguia, parecia também ter notado, ele olhou para Near, olhou para Mello e olhou para Near de novo, parecia estar quase tão surpreso como ele, mas simplesmente voltou a seguir os garotos.

Aquilo foi totalmente inesperado, Mello nunca havia cruzado com Near sem pelo menos fita-lo com ódio no olhar, nunca, aquilo era uma das coisas mais estáveis no garoto. Talvez ele simplesmente não tivesse o visto por simples falta de atenção... não, ele SEMPRE o via, não importa o quão desatento estivesse no momento ele simplesmente notava a presença de Near como se tivesse algum sentido animal especial para isso. A hipótese de que apenas não queria ignorar os amigos fora imediatamente descartada, quantas vezes ele já não saíra no meio de conversas ou brincadeiras apenas para chutar qualquer coisa que Near estivesse montando no momento? Near ficou muito tempo refletindo exaustivamente sobre o acontecido, nem se deu conta de quanto tempo passou enquanto estava ali, olhando para a porta pela qual saíram Mello e seus amigos. Foi desmembrando cada detalhe daquele teimoso quebra cabeça sem achar uma resposta convincente, porem o que mais o perturbava era que, no meio do desmembramento ele se viu com outra pergunta tão complicada como a anterior, se Mello já havia o surpreendido tantas vezes que isso já se tornara normal para Near, por que ele se sentia tão frustrado?

A noite caiu e Near estava construindo um de seus quites de aviõezinhos de plástico enquanto continuava remoer o acontecido. Ele não estava mais surpreso como de manhã, mas não iria desistir daquele enigma tão facilmente, não iria dar aquela vitória para Mello sem lutar. O tempo foi passando e passou a hora em que ele deveria estar em seu quarto como todas as outras crianças, mas ele não notara até um inspetor parecer.

-Quem está ai? -Perguntou o inspetor ao entrar na sala. Ao não ouvir resposta ele se aproximou da criança num canto da sala e ao reconhecer Near ficou surpreso. -Near? O que esta fazendo aqui a esta hora? Sabe muito bem que já deveria estar no seu quarto faz um bom tempo!

Near parou de montar seu avião e olhou para o inspetor, mas não deu resposta. O inspetor suspirou, coçou o nariz pensando no que fazer por um instante.

-Muito bem... como você não é de ficar fazendo bobagens eu vou deixar essa passar, mas acho melhor o senhor ir direto para seu quarto entendeu?

Near colocou as peças do avião na caixa e levantou-se lentamente, caminhando em direção da porta. O inspetor levou isso como um "sim" e seguiu seu caminho enquanto Near foi para seu quarto. No meio do caminho ele olhou por uma das janelas da casa e viu que começara a nevar, ele ficou um tempo ali, olhando para neve caindo lentamente do outro lado do vidro embaçado, inevitavelmente voltou a pensar sobre o problema daquela manhã. Por que ele havia ficado tão frustrado pelo imprevisto? Já estava acostumado com as surpresas de Mello que essa não devia ser diferente, mas aquilo o incomodava, ele sentia que havia algo de muito errado no que ele fizera, mas o que? Ele continuou a olhar pela janela, embora não conseguisse reconhecer muitas coisas através dela por causa do escuro.

-Por que você me ignorou? Sussurrou para si mesmo.

Near se espantou com o que tinha dito, aquilo havia escapado de sua boca sem ele sequer ter pensado no que disse, mas estava justamente ali a resposta que ele queria. Bem... não exatamente a que ele queria, pois essa resposta o incomodava, mas era a mais sensata que havia encontrado. O motivo de ele estar se sentindo tão incomodado por não ter conseguido prever Mello, era porque diferente de todas as outras vezes, ele o ignorou, e por algum motivo isso não o agradava, porem, não precisou pensar muito para os motivos de seu desagrado. O fato era que de todos os alunos, Mello era o único com que tinha alguma relação, uma relação de rivalidade e ate ódio por parte dele, mas aquilo era mais do que qualquer coisa que já havia tido. Todas as outras crianças já haviam desistido de se aproximarem de Near fazia tempo, mas Mello estava sempre lá, dia após dia se aproximando sem permissão pra tentar assustá-lo, aborrecê-lo, feri-lo ou fazer qualquer outra coisa para tirá-lo de seu mundinho. Vendo dessa maneira, era normal se sentir assim já que a única pessoa que não o via apenas como o gênio frio e inatingível do Lar Wammy e que sempre tentava mudar isso havia acabado de ignorá-lo, mesmo assim, essa idéia de não gostar de ter sido ignorado o incomodava. Como poderia ele, que sempre...

-Tem alguém ai?

Suas reflexões foram interrompidas por alguém descendo uma escada ali perto. Por sorte, não era um inspetor, mas sim aquele mesmo garoto que estava o lado de Mello naquela manhã.

-Boa noite. -Disse Near inexpressivo e por pura educação. -Não deveria estar acordado.

-Near? -Disse Matt surpreso. -Eu é que te digo isso, não seria bom para ao numero um do orfanato ser pego acordado a uma hora dessas. Eu estou acordado simplesmente porque não estou com sono, então achei que uma pequena caminhada pela casa poderia me ajudar, e você?

Near permaneceu calado enquanto olhava através da janela e brincava com uma mecha de cabelo.

-Pensando no que aconteceu hoje de manhã? -Chutou Matt

Near tirou a mão dos cabelos e olhou para Matt, estava surpreso, mas não expressava isso, mesmo assim, Matt logo percebeu que tinha acertado e sorriu.

-Eu também fiquei curioso sobre isso e perguntei a ele agora a pouco.

Near mostrou-se atento ao que ele dizia. Matt achou a situação engraçada, primeiro conseguiu adivinhar o que ele estava pensado no chute e agora o tinha olhando diretamente para ele e atento a suas palavras, façanha qual ate os melhores professores do orfanato e ate mesmo o próprio Roger raramente conseguiam, se Mello soubesse ele provavelmente passaria dias sem falar com Matt de tanta raiva.

-Conversamos um pouco sobre o assunto, mas ele disse não ter nenhum motivo em especial.

-Nenhum?

-Nenhum... a não ser... -Matt olhou para a neve caindo pela janela.- Ele disse algo sobre gostar de dias de neve, disse que o fazem se sentir mais calmo, não acho que alguém como você vá entender isso.

Near olhou pela janela novamente. Neve? O que isso tinha de especial? Ele ficou olhando para a janela por mais uns momentos ate que simplesmente foi andando para seu quarto.

-Garoto estranho... -Disse Matt para si mesmo antes de voltar a perambular pela casa.

**oooooooooo**

Era de manhã na casa Wammy e a neve continuava a cair. Near não havia dormido muito aquela noite e agora encontrava-se olhando para uma das janelas do orfanato tentando compreender o que havia ouvido aquela noite. Para ele, o fato do clima alterar em alguma coisa o humor de alguma pessoa soava absurdo. Por que aqueles pequenos flocos de neve teriam feito com que Mello o ignorasse? Ele então, se lembrou de algo que Matt havia dito naquela noite, "Não acho que alguém como você vá entender isso". Estava certo que ele não entendera, mas por quê? Talvez fosse alguma daquelas coisas sentimentais em que ele nunca via lógica alguma. Sentimentos... E se ele fosse lá fora sentir a neve ele iria entender melhor? Near não gostava nem um pouco de ir para os jardins, mas estava disposto a isso se fosse para solucionar aquela pequena parte de seu quebra cabeça.

Ao sair da casa ele se arrependeu profundamente por não ter se agasalhado direito, como era de se esperar os jardins estavam muito frios, mas ele queria logo acabar com isso então prosseguiu. Foi para uma área dos jardins mais afastada das outras crianças e se sentou na neve. Não sentia nada de especial em relação a neve, mas ele devia isso ao fato de estar com frio demais para pensar direito. O frio estava ferindo sua pele sensível e ele achou melhor voltar para pegar algo para se aquecer e depois retornar para pensar melhor, mas ao tentar levantar-se percebeu que suas pernas estavam dormentes.

**oooooooooo**

Aquele dia, Mello acordou se sentindo muito bem depois de um sono tão tranqüilo. Foi logo vestindo suas roupas de frio e desceu rapidamente, porem, aquele dia não foi para os jardins na companhia dos amigos, ele apenas queria caminhar um pouco antes de começar a estudar. Ele podia estar sentindo como se seus problemas estivessem mais longe, mas não era isso que o faria aliviar em sua busca para se tornar o primeiro. Ele foi à cozinha pegar uma grande caneca de chocolate quente e de lá foi caminhar nos jardins.

Ao começar a caminhar, ele pensou no que Matt havia lhe dito ontem. A idéia de que conseguia passar um dia sem pensar no Near o animava, mas ao mesmo tempo o preocupava. Será que ao ignorá-lo também estaria ignorando sua meta como sucessor de L? Não, aquilo era o que ele tinha de mais precioso, o seu maior sonho, era tudo pelo qual ele lutava, tudo que dava significado a sua vida, mas isso significa que para alcançar seu objetivo ele teria que obrigatoriamente continuar a conviver com Near, com sua presença sufocante, com aqueles olhos negros o observando de cima... Um dia sem aquela rivalidade era muito bom, mas se para conseguir alcançar seu sonho ele teria de continuar a conviver com aquele garoto, ele continuaria, ele não admitiria sua derrota assim. Aliais, agora que ele parava para pensar, era difícil imaginar sua vida sem aquele garoto, não importa o quanto o odiasse.

Ele continuou a caminhar pela neve, sentindo os flocos gelados em seu rosto e saboreando o chocolate. Quando sentiu que já estava ficando mais tranqüilo ele avistou algo na neve. Apertou os olhos para ver o que era aquela estranha coisa branca na área mais isolada do jardim. Era muito difícil reconhecer o que era já que sua brancura se confundia com a neve em volta e quando ele finalmente reconheceu, toda a sua tranqüilidade desapareceu. Near! O que ele estava fazendo ali? Ate mesmo em um momento daqueles aquele pirralho fazia questão de aparecer para irritá-lo. Mello foi em direção dele em passos largos. Ele só podia estar ali para provocá-lo, por que outro motivo ele iria para fora de casa se odiava fazer isso? Logo ele já estava ao lado do garoto que se encontrava sentando em seu costumeiro jeito estranho e olhando para o nada.

-O que você esta fazendo aqui? -Disse Mello com raiva.

Para variar, ele não respondeu nada, apenas levantou um pouco a cabeça.

-Se você teve o esforço de vir aqui só para me irritar por que não se da o trabalho de olhar pra mim quando eu falo com você?!-Mello já estava começando a gritar.

Novamente não houve resposta. Aquilo já era demais. Ele estava ali, acabando com um de seus raros momentos em que ele se sentia bem e agora continuava a ignorá-lo? Aquilo fez seu sangue ferver. Ele foi em direção dele com a intenção de segura-lo pelo golarinho e forçá-lo a olhar para ele nos olhos, mas ao tocar no ombro do garoto se assustou ao ponto de se arrepiar. Near estava gelado, muito gelado. Ele sempre tivera a impressão de que Near era realmente mais frio que as pessoas comuns, mas aquilo não era normal, ele deveria estar realmente passando mal. Ao olhar melhor para o garoto viu que este não usava muitas roupas de inverno.

-Seu idiota!!! -Gritou Mello.

Rapidamente ele tirou o cachecol do pescoço e o enrolou no de Near e no que depois ele mesmo classificaria como um dos mais insanos impulsos que já teve, o abraçou. Ele não sabia o porquê, mas estava apertando seu mais odiado rival contra o próprio corpo.

Por um breve momento, sentiu seu coração perder o ritmo, estava com medo, conhecia aquela sensação de angustiante que gelava seu estômago. O que o assustava era o estado de Near. Mello esfregava suas mão fortemente contra a pele do garoto na intenção de esquentá-lo, mas não parecia estar adiantando, ele estava tremendo, nunca o havia visto assim, não achava que ele era humano o bastante.

-Seu idiota, fale alguma coisa! -Mello estava começando a se irritar.

Near abriu a boca, mas não disse nada. Mello parou de tentar aquecê-lo com as mãos e o abraçou com força, sentia-se mal. Naquele momento, ele sabia Near estava fraco, pela primeira vez era incontestável que ele era o mais forte, aquele poderia ser a única oportunidade de se estar acima daquele que sempre fora o primeiro, mas Near insistia em resistir, insistia em continuar ali, gelado, fazendo-o se sentir impotente. Deitou sua cabeça no ombro do garoto para esconder o rosto, estava envergonhado por sua impotência, por sua fraqueza. Era incrível como Near conseguia dar sempre novos motivos para odiá-lo.

Ele não fazia idéia de quanto tempo havia se passado e ele continuava ali, apertando fortemente seu pior inimigo contra o próprio corpo, escondendo o rosto em seu ombro, pensando no quanto o odiava por aquilo que o estava fazendo passar. A esse ponto Near quase não tremia mais, não estava mais tão gelado, mas Mello estava tão inundado pelos seus sentimentos que não havia percebido, ate que sentiu algo gelado tocar sua mão esquerda. Todos os seus pensamentos foram paralisados por aquele toque, ele levantou lentamente a cabeça e pode ver os dedos brancos de Near pousarem suavemente sobre sua mão que o apertava tão fortemente. Ele lentamente afrouxou a mão que antes apertava aquelas vestes brancas e lentamente aqueles dedos gelados deslizaram para dentro dela. Mello apenas observou suas mãos dadas estático, não entendia o que estava acontecendo, não consegui achar sua mente, tudo parecia indescritivelmente distante naquela imensidão branca daquele único segundo que demorava tanto a passar.

-... Mel...lo... -Disse Near num tom fraco e mais baixo que o normal.

Ao ouvir aquela voz dizendo o seu nome sentiu como se tivesse levado um tapa na cara e acordado para a realidade. Mello soltou Near com o susto e ficou em pé em um pulo. Sua respiração estava acelerada, seu coração batia freneticamente em seu peito e um turbilhão de emoções estranhas o invadiu deixando-o completamente desorientado. Ele olhou para os lados perdido, não havia ninguém por perto, depois olhou para Near que continuava sentado na neve, não podia deixá-lo ali. Levantou-o rapidamente, o apoiou em seu ombro e foi o mais rápido que podia para dentro da casa. Abriu a porta com um estrondo e gritou o nome do primeiro professor que pode ver, o professor se virou desinteressado, estava acostumado com Mello e seus escândalos, mas ao ver Near caído sobre seu ombro correu em direção aos dois.

-Mello, o que aconteceu?! -Gritou o professor nervoso.

Mello não respondeu, ofegava muito e sua cabeça girava confusa com o que tinha acontecido.

O professor segurou Near no colo e se assustou com seu corpo gelado. Perguntou-se o que tinha acontecido e olhou para Mello, que naquele momento olhava para o chão tentando organizar seus pensamentos. Sempre que algo acontecia com Near, Mello era o principal suspeito, bem que dessa vez foi ele quem levou tudo ao conhecimento dos professores... a possibilidade da brincadeira ter dado errado não podia ser descartada... De qualquer jeito, antes de procurar saber o que aconteceu ele deveria socorrer o garoto em seu colo então foi correndo para a enfermaria.

O professor saiu de vista virando um corredor e Mello continuou ali, imóvel, olhando para o chão e organizando os pensamentos. Por que ele havia se desesperado tanto em socorrê-lo? Não se lembrava de nunca ter se preocupado com aquele garoto... Bem que ajudá-lo era o certo a fazer não era? Ele não podia deixá-lo ali naquele estado podia? E que sensação foi aquela que o invadiu quando deram as mãos...

Mello ficou muito tempo parado na frente da porta enquanto odiava Near.

**oooooooooo**

Near se encontrava agora na enfermaria. Estava deitado em uma cama coberto por um cobertor bem grosso e já tinha tomado uma sopa bem quente que o fez se sentir melhor. A hipotermia já havia passado, mas estava começando a ficar febril, por isso a enfermeira o aconselhou passar algum tempo ali devido ao seu corpo frágil. Ele esperava uma professora que havia prometido lhe trazer alguns brinquedos. Olhou pela janela e viu que a neve continuava a cair. Tinha que admitir que estava um pouco... aborrecido, com o fato de ter ido lá fora em procura de uma resposta que ele buscava com tanto empenho e havia voltado de lá com mente abarrotada de interrogações ainda mais difíceis. Uma coisa era Mello exceder suas expectativas, outra coisa era... aquilo... Comparando com um de seus quebra-cabeças, quando Mello o surpreendia era como se uma peça não se encaixasse e ele tivesse que procurar por outra, mas hoje ele simplesmente pegara o quebra-cabeça que ele montava fazia tanto tempo e no qual ele pusera tantos esforços e espalhasse todas as peças pelo chão como sempre fazia, a diferença é que dessa fez isso realmente o frustrou.

Ele ficou olhando o teto por uns momentos esperando por seus brinquedos, tinha que ocupar suas mãos antes de pensar naquilo. Enquanto esperava, toda aquela situação passava por sua cabeça, sempre que se lembrava daquilo, sentia algo dentro dele, algo que ele não fazia idéia do que era. O que seria essa coisa que tomou conta dele naquele momento de fraqueza? Nunca havia sentido nada parecido...

Near deixou a cabeça cair sobre o travesseiro macio. O cachecol negro se Mello ainda se encontrava enrolado em seu pescoço, ele segurou o cachecol com as duas mãos, o apertou contra si mesmo e fechou os olhos. Aquela sensação engraçada ficou um pouquinho mais forte... ela era... quente...

Aquele cachecol cheirava a chocolate.


	3. Capitulo 2

Oi pssoas

Aqui esta o segundo capitulo, que eu esperava ser menor do que o primeiro, mas acabei me empolgando d novo ¬¬

Bem... eu suei sangue aqui na frente do meu computador tentando ser fiel aos personagens ( especialmente o Near... eu sempre leio os trechos dele mais de dez vezer achando q botei ele emotivo demais --) e espero que tenha alcansado o objetivo...

Para quem achou o capitulo anterior um pouco "sem sal", esse capitulo ta melhor, mas ainda anda a passos de tartaruga... fazer o que... eu tento, tento, mas esse é o meu jeitnho de escrever...

* * *

A tarde caia vagarosamente sobre aqueles jardins brancos enquanto a maioria das crianças retornava para dentro do orfanato. Mello já se encontrava dentro de casa, havia passado a maior parte daquele dia estudando, isso o ajudava a se esquecer do pandemônio que acontecia em sua mente. Ele estava observando a noite chegando por uma janela próxima, já tinha estudado até mais do que o normal naquele dia. As outras crianças caminhando pelos jardins, o céu cinzento, a neve caindo... os pensamentos de Mello voavam mais e mais longe ate que se viu pensando no acontecimento do dia anterior. Aquilo o irritava profundamente, ele balançou a cabeça tentando espantar aqueles pensamentos, fechou a cara, apoiou os pés sobre a mesa e abriu uma barra de chocolate, a mordendo nervosamente. Já havia meditado sobre aquilo no dia anterior e como sempre, pusera a culpa em Near. Ele sabia que botar a culpa de tudo em Near era muita infantilidade de sua parte, mas naquele momento não queria ter mais dores de cabeça com aquilo e jogar a culpa de tudo em cima de Near era muito mais fácil e cômodo. 

Mello comeu o ultimo pedaço de sua barra de chocolate, olhou em volta e viu o que a biblioteca estava bem mais cheia, ficou observando a embalagem de chocolate vazia por uns instantes e decidiu se levantar para pegar outra barra. Andou vagarosamente ate fora da biblioteca, mas ao sair de lá, a falta que o doce fazia começou a lhe incomodar, andou rapidamente ate uma dispensa onde costumava guardar seu chocolate preferido, mas esta estava vazia. Vasculhou a despensa mais a fundo, mas não achou nada, estava começando a ficar irritado.

"Talvez eu encontre algo na cozinha, já que pegaram várias barras para fazer chocolate quente para os alunos" pensou.

Mal aquela possibilidade veio a sua mente e ele já estava correndo em direção da cozinha. Todos que se encontravam nos corredores se assustavam e se prensavam contra as paredes para não serem atropelados pelo garoto correndo desesperadamente pelo orfanato, todos menos uma professora segurando várias sacolas de plástico mais umas pastas cheias de testes que não conseguiu se desviar a tempo. Mello tentou desviar da professora, mas na falha tentativa também caiu no chão, ele ate pensou em se desculpar da professora e a ajudar com as coisas, mas antes mesmo de se levantar algo que tinha caído de uma das sacolas chamou sua atenção.

-Chocolate! -Exclamou Mello correndo para a barra mais próxima e desembrulhando doce freneticamente.

Após comer um pouco de chocolate ele se acalmou e notou que a professora ainda se encontrava sentada no chão apenas olhando tristemente para a bagunça. Mello se envergonhou um pouco com o que tinha e feito, então a ajudou a organizar tudo.

-Muito obrigada Mello!- Disse a professora sorridente segurando todas as sacolas e pastas.- Eu já ia colocar seu chocolate e mais outras coisas na dispensa, só que tive que parar uma briga vindo para cá. -Ela deu um suspiro.- E ainda tenho que me preocupar com todas essas correções.

Mello sentiu um pouco de pena da professora, pelo que sabia ela era nova naquele lugar e os professores novos sempre se atrapalhavam muito no Lar Wammy, já que muitas vezes eram surpreendidos com alunos mais espertos que eles. Ele em particular se divertia com isso e sempre garantia dores de cabeça para os professores recém chegados, mas aquela ali era digna de pena.

-Tem algo que eu possa fazer para te ajudar professora? -Disse Mello polidamente.

-Hum? Me ajudar? -A professora estranhou no começo, pois já tinha ouvido falarem muito sobre Mello, mas logo deu um largo sorriso. -Ah! Bem que eu precisava de uma ajudinha! Acontece que me mandaram fazer uma coisinha antes de corrigir as provas, só que eu estou precisando tanto de tempo... -Ela deixou umas bolsas cuidadosamente no chão e tirou uma pequena caixa de remédio do bolso. -Você poderia deixar esse remédio com o Near para mim? É que ele esta...

-O QUE?! -Exclamou Mello interrompendo a fala da professora. De todas as coisas que ela poderia ter pedido para ele, aquela professora fora pedir logo isso! A ultima coisa que Mello queria fazer aquele dia era sem sombra de duvida, olhar para a cara daquele pirralho esquisito.

-Por favor Mello! -Pediu a professora quase numa suplica. -Eu já deveria ter deixado esse remédio com ele, e se eu demorar muito eu estou perdida! Eu sei que você não gosta dele, mas eu realmente preciso dessa ajuda!

Mello olhou a professora dos pés a cabeça, ela estava ainda mais deprimente do que antes. Ele tirou o remédio da mão da professora violentamente e saiu andando enquanto mastigava raivosamente seu chocolate.

-Ah Mello! Muito obrigada! Não sei como te agradecer!

Mello olhou novamente para a professora, se chegasse a ter aulas com ela iria envergonhá-la tão maldosamente em frente da turma que esta iria pedir sua demissão de joelhos! Ao chegar do outro lado do corredor ele parou por uns instantes olhando para sua barra de chocolate na metade e correu em direção da professora que não havia se distanciado muito, enfiou a mão em uma das sacolas sem nem olhar para a cara dela e retirou mais três barras. Tinha certeza que iria precisar de muito chocolate.

**oooooooooo**

Após passar boa parte da manhã na enfermaria, finalmente Near teve permissão para andar pelo orfanato depois de ouvir um longo sermão do médico dizendo para ele não voltar para os jardins antes de melhorar. Bem que a sugestão não foi necessária, já que ele mesmo não gostava de sair da casa.

Ele se encontrava agora em seu quarto, este estava sempre bem organizado, já que não costumava passar muito tempo nele, mas nessa tarde ele se encontrava cheio de bonecos de ação e peças de quebra-cabeças pelo chão. Near estava montando um quebra-cabeça muito complexo enquanto refletia. Já havia ordenado melhor seus pensamentos e já não estava mais tão confuso como a noite passada, mas as respostas desses pequenos enigmas estavam custando muito para aparecerem, ele já havia montado quatro quebra-cabeças dês de que saíra da enfermaria e ainda sentia que as respostas estavam longe, mesmo assim não desistiria, qualquer enigma de que Mello fizesse parte precisava de muita paciência para ser resolvido e ele sabia que uma hora acharia a resposta. Talvez, se conversasse um pouco com Mello acharia as respostas com muito mais facilidade, mas duvidava que o garoto possibilitasse uma conversa tranqüila com ele.

Acabara de botar a ultima peça no quebra cabeça, olhou para o trabalho completo por uns instantes e depois o empurrou para um canto do quarto junto com os outros que já havia montado. Olhou em volta a procura de algo que o chamasse a atenção e decidiu construir alguma coisa com suas coleções de Lego. Ele jogou alguns baldes de peças no chão e começou a junta-las umas as outras, qualquer um que o visse ali, juntando aquelas pecinhas coloridas não teria a menor duvida de que ele se encontrava completamente concentrado no seu trabalho, mas na verdade ele nem podia dizer que estava ali. Sua mente estava em outro lugar, um lugar fora daquele quarto, alem daquelas paredes de pedra, sobre a neve branca que cobria aqueles jardins que ele pouco conhecia... Em meio aos seus pensamentos, ele olhou através da janela, já estava escuro e parecia que uma tempestade estava chegando, agora que ele notara, o vento uivava ruidosamente lá fora. Fora o barulho do vento, o quarto encontrava-se no mais completo silêncio, até que a porta do quanto abriu em um estrondo e do outro lado estava Mello.

O garoto entrou pelo quarto chutando todos os brinquedos e quebra-cabeças a sua frente ate parar do lado de Near, que continuava a montar suas peças de Lego. Depois do que já havia passado, não era agora que ele o surpreenderia. Mello ficou parado com os braços cruzados por uns momentos, mas ao perceber que ele não ira param com aquela brincadeirinha idiota apenas deu um pontapé na pequena construção de pecinhas coloradas. Near olhou para as peças espalhadas pelo chão, deu um leve suspiro e olhou para o garoto em pé com os braços cruzados o encarando com os olhos ardendo em ódio. Por um momento eles apenas trocaram olhares até que Mello descruzou os braços e ergueu uma caixinha de remédio me direção do rival.

-Toma. -Disse mal-humorado. -Uma professora idiota me mandou entregar isso pra você.

Near pegou o remédio vagarosamente da mão de Mello e o examinou por uns instantes, já tinha se esquecido disso, provavelmente a hora de tomá-lo já havia passado fazia tempo. Desviou o olhar da caixinha e voltou a observar Mello, que mastigava uma barra de chocolate. Ao engolir o ultimo pedaço, este fez uma bolinha com o papel do chocolate o jogou na cabeça de Near, depois arrancou o remédio das mãos do garoto, sentou em sua cama, tirou o vidro da caixinha e ficou examinando este com uma expressão monótona.

-Você é retardado mesmo né?- Disse Mello em tom de deboche. -Só alguém com algum tipo de problema andaria pelos jardins nesse frio que ta fazendo sem nenhum casaco. Aliais, que diabos você tava fazendo lá fora? Pensei que o pequeno geniosinho não perdesse seu tempo com essas coisas.

Near não respondeu, apenas enrolou o cabelo nos dedos e continuo a examiná-lo. Mello percebeu que o garoto o observava como se fosse um de seus objetos de estudo e isso fez o ódio queimar dentro dele, ele já estava abrindo a boca para berrar alguma coisa, mas...

-Por que você gosta de dias de neve? -Perguntou Near em seu costumeiro tom suave e sem emoção. Não poderia deixar escapar aquela única oportunidade de tentar ter uma conversa com o garoto, mesmo que duvidasse que Mello permitisse que o dialogo se desenvolvesse, ele tinha que tentar achar a resposta para algumas de suas perguntas, talvez ate mesmo a reação dele o ajudasse com aqueles enigmas.

Mello apenas olhou para o garoto sentado a sua frente confuso. Que pergunta era aquela? Dês de quando Near passou a se interessar com seu gosto para com o clima?

-O que?... Mas... o... quem te disse isso?- Mello não conseguia esconder a surpresa.

-Aquele garoto ruivo que vive te seguindo.

-MATT!!! -Mello deixou escapar em um berro. Realmente só poderia ser ele, já que era a única pessoa com a qual havia conversado sobre isso, mas o que levara Matt a falar isso para alguém? O que levara Matt a falar isso para o NEAR?! Que tipo de conversa esses dois estavam tendo?! E DÊS DE QUANDO o Matt conversava com o Near?! Mello já tinha se levantado da cama para ir ao quarto de Matt tirar essas dúvidas, mas uma pergunta ainda mais intrigante o fez parar antes de chegar à porta.

-Por que você quer saber? -Perguntou Mello fitando os olhos negros do garoto que permanecia no mesmo lugar.- E por que não respondeu a minha primeira pergunta?

Near tirou os olhos de Mello pela primeira vez dês de que este destruíra seu brinquedo e passou a observar as peças no chão.

-Eu fui para os jardins para tentar descobrir o porquê do Mello gostar tanto de dias de neve.- Disse Near sem alterar o tom habitual.

-E por que você gostaria tanto de descobrir isso? -Perguntou Mello novamente.

Near permaneceu em silêncio, não queria dizer o motivo. Não queria revelar a Mello que fizera aquilo para tentar saber o motivo de tê-lo ignorado dias atrás, não por vergonha, mas por não saber que reação Mello teria ao saber disso. Provavelmente não seria uma reação boa.

-O que foi? Ficou mudo de repente? Anda, responde! Alguém como você não se arriscaria lá fora sem um bom motivo!

Silêncio...

-Muito bem, agora você esta me irritando. -Mello se aproximou serrando os punhos. -Você vai me responder por bem ou por mal?

Near voltou a olhar para Mello. Este o ameaçava frequentemente, embora raramente o machucasse. Bem que desta vez Near estava doente e não lhe agradava nem um pouco a idéia de voltar à enfermaria. Alem do mais, a reação de Mello poderia ser ate... interessante.

-Eu queria apenas saber o porquê do Mello ter me ignorado a alguns dias atrás.

Essa foi, de longe, a ultima resposta que Mello precisava naquele momento. Ele não conseguiu esconder a surpresa, ele percebera que tinha sido ignorado? Mello sempre acreditara que ele nunca lhe dera a mínima atenção, como se não fosse digno dela... E por que ele se importava com isso?! Near estava o deixando cada vez mais confuso. Provavelmente estava brincando com ele... O ódio voltava a inundar a mente de Mello, ele teve que se esforçar para não socar Near ate que este começasse a sangrar, então virou as costas e foi em direção da porta.

-Você já vai?

-Obvio.- Rosnou Mello. -Diferente de você eu tenho coisas pra fazer alem de ficar perdendo tempo com idiotices.

Mello saiu, batendo a porta em um estrondo. Caminhou ate seu quarto raivosamente, chegando lá se jogou na cama. Era incrível como mesmo em momentos em que ele acreditava que odiar Near ainda mais do que ele já odiava estava alem do possível por um humano, este arranjava um motivo para que Mello o fizesse. Ele olhou para o teto, respirou fundo e tentou acalmar sua mente que estava a mil por hora, mas não teve sucesso. Aquela peste pálida havia embaralhado ainda mais sua cabeça, ele se sentia tonto. Ele não saia de sua cabeça, não importava o quanto se esforçasse, não importava o quanto tentasse pensar em outra coisa, Near não saia de sua mente. Ele pensou em tentar ler algo para se distrair, mas tinha a sensação de que se tentasse colocar algo mais na cabeça ele iria explodir. Ficou um tempo ali, deitado e respirando fundo, logo algo veio a sua cabeça, veio e não quis sair mais, Mello tentou afastar essa idéia de sua mente, mas logo percebeu que não adiantava lutar. Ele se levantou da cama, pegou alguns livros da estante e saiu do quarto. Tinha certeza de que iria se arrepender disso, mas não achava que estava em seu juízo normal.

**oooooooooo**

Depois de Mello sair do quarto batendo a porta com um estrondo, Near apenas permaneceu parado, examinado sua reação como uma pequena máquina. Logo após de guardar todos os detalhes na memória foi guardar as peças de Lego que se encontravam espalhadas pelo chão. Lentamente foi arrumando as peças de plástico organizando-as por cores e tamanhos, aproveitando para remoer o assunto que o ocupara tanto por esses últimos dias. Sem duvida a reação de Mello o interessou.

A tempestade lá fora aumentava, o não era mais possível ignorar o uivo do vento e as janelas do quarto tremiam fazendo barulhos agudos e irritantes. Por um momento as luzes do quarto piscaram e o aquecedor começou a falhar. O quarto estava começando a ficar frio, então Near foi ate sua cama, tirou o cobertor o envolvendo em volta de si e voltou ao que estava fazendo.Ele já estava quase acabando de organizar o brinquedo quando ouviu outro estrondo na porta de seu quarto. Era Mello que entrava novamente, só que dessa vez nem olhou para Near, apenas sentou no chão, pegou um dos livros que estava guardando embaixo do braço e começou a ler. Near olhou para ele se mostrando levemente surpreso. Mais uma vez aquele garoto o surpreendera, nesses últimos dias ele realmente estava bem teimoso para com suas suposições.

-O que esta fazendo aqui? -Perguntou Near direto como sempre.

-Não tenho que te dar satisfações sobre o que eu faço ou o que eu deixo de fazer. -Respondeu Mello abrindo uma nova barra de chocolate.

-Você esta estranho nesses últimos dias.-Comentou Near.

O sangue nas veias de Mello começou a borbulhar. "Se eu estou estranho nesses últimos dias é por SUA CAUSA!!!" pensou Mello direcionando um olhar de ódio ao garoto. Naquele instante deu graças por ter tido a idéia de pegar chocolate extra com a professora, se não fosse ele, estaria agora jogando Near pela janela.

Near terminou de organizar suas peças de Lego e as guardou no armário. Ficou um tempo observando o intruso que agora parecia um pouquinho mais calmo, queria fazer mais perguntas, mas ainda não parecia ser uma boa hora, então pegou um avião de brinquedo para se distrair e ver se o humor do garoto melhorava. Sentou a uma distância segura dele, se aconchegou melhor no cobertor que o envolvia e ficou brincando e fazendo barulhinhos estranhos com seu avião. Mello olhou a cena sem conseguir acreditar que aquele menino era apenas um ano mais novo que ele, mas sabia que qualquer comentário seria inútil.

Eles permaneceram assim por um bom tempo, até que as luzes do quarto voltaram a piscar. Os dois pararam o que estavam fazendo e ficaram olhando a luz que vacilava no teto, logo depois ouviu-se um estrondo vindo do lado de fora do orfanato e imediatamente todas as luzes se apagaram. Gritos de crianças assustadas e o som de passos correndo logo encheram a casa, os ruídos da janela e o uivo do vento pareciam estar ainda mais altos, Mello levantou-se rapidamente, não tinha medo de escuro, mas naquela situação ele não o agradava nem um pouco. Olhou para os lados desorientado, não conseguia enxergar um palmo diante do rosto, arriscou dar alguns passos, mas esbarrou em alguma coisa, como a tao coisa se moveu ele supôs que era Near, se ele estava ali, então a porta deveria estar do lado oposto. Mello se virou em direção dela, mas ao dar os primeiro passos vacilantes sentiu algo prendendo em sua camisa, ele se virou e viu aquele vulto branco segurando sua camisa com força.

-Near? O que você ta fazendo?! -Disse Mello irritado.- Me larga agora!

Não houve resposta.

-Meu Deus! Não acredito que você ta com medo! Não da pra você se comportar como alguém da sua idade uma vez na vida?

Novamente sem resposta, mas Mello pode sentir que agora ele segurava sua camisa com mais força. Mello segurou o braço que o prendia, mas antes de conseguir fazê-lo soltar, eles ouviram a porta do quarto se abrindo e uma luz veio em direção deles.

-Tem alguém ai? -Pergunta um inspetor do outro lado da porta segurando uma lanterna ate conseguir achar os dois garotos. -Ah! Vocês dois. Bem crianças, parece que alguns fios arrebentaram com a tempestade, por isso a luz deve demorar para voltar, então para evitar confusão, é melhor ninguém sair de onde esta ate tudo ser resolvido ok?

Near acenou a cabeça afirmativamente, Mello o encarou com raiva.

-E se eu decidir sair, o que vai acontecer comigo? -Disse em tom de desafio.

-Acontece que estamos revistando todos os corredores, e se você sair ou se for encontrado em um quarto diferente é uma semana sem sair de casa e com tarefas extras.- Disse ameaçadoramente.- E acho melhor você não fazer nenhuma gracinha com o Near entendeu?

Mello amarrou a cara e se sentou cruzando os braços, ainda encarando o inspetor. Este devolveu o olhar e saiu do quarto.

Near ainda não soltara a camisa de Mello, não queria que este fosse embora. Nunca se importara em ficar sozinho, mas não naquele caso... tinha que admitir que estava com um pouco de medo.

Mello continuava mal-humorado. Quem aquele inspetor achava que era pra falar assim com ele?! E ainda tinha que ficar naquele quarto com o idiota do Near ate que as luzes voltassem! Ele estava realmente sentindo muita raiva, mas logo foi se esquecendo dela quando começou a sentir falta do aquecedor que parara de funcionar. O frio estava piorando, ele se envolveu com os próprios braços e encolheu as pernas para junto de si.

-Esta com frio? -Disse a voz sem emoção de Near

Mello apenas virou a cara. Agora já conseguia ver sua respiração.

Não tardou para ele sentir uma coisa cutucando o seu ombro, mas ele não foi ver o que era. Ele cutucou uma segunda vez, mas Mello apenas resmungou e tentou virar a cara ainda mais. Terceira vez e Mello foi ver o que era já com raiva. Do seu lado, Near oferecia um pedaço do cobertor no qual estava enrolado. Mello olhou para aquilo surpreso, e não respondeu. Não poderia aceitar aquilo, não importa quanto frio estivesse fazendo, se fosse qualquer outra pessoa ele aceitaria de boa vontade, mas NÃO ele! Aquilo era humilhação... Mas estava fazendo tanto frio...

Ele tirou o pedaço de cobertor da mão de Near e o puxou para si raivosamente, quase levando Near junto. Ele se ajeitou dentro do cobertor tendo o maximo de cuidado para que mesmo dividindo o mesmo cobertor, os dois ficassem o mais longe o possível.

O silêncio reinava no quarto, a esse ponto não se ouvia mais gritos ou choros de crianças assustadas e nem passos de pessoas nos corredores, apenas o barulhos das janelas batendo e o vento que continuava a uivar. Near procurava uma posição mais quente, já que agora dividia o cobertor, mas não teve sucesso, o frio estava começando a ficar cada vez mais incomodo, sentia seus dedos ficando dormentes. Olhou para o garoto mal-humorado ao seu lado por uns instantes... ele ira odiá-lo por isso, mas se não o fizesse provavelmente teria hipotermia de novo. Suavemente ele se aproximou de Mello e se aconchegou ao seu lado

Esse foi, de todos os sustos que Mello tomara naquele dia, o pior deles. Quando sentiu aquela... coisa... se aproximar tanto seu coração quase chegou a sua garganta.

-O QUE VOCÊ ACHA QUE TA FAZENDO?!

-Eu estou com frio... -Respondeu em uma voz um pouco menos seca que o normal.

Mello apenas olhou para aquela pequena coisa branca ao seu lado. Ele estava pasmo... não só pela resposta, mas também porque Near era... quente... muito mais do que ele sempre imaginara. Era estranho ver Near daquele jeito... com medo... com frio... parecia ate humano... Ele o envolveu com os braços o pressionou levemente contra seu corpo como fizera no dia anterior, só que diferente daquela vez ele não estava impotente, dessa vez ele não deixaria aquele garoto o fazer se sentir fraco.

Por quanto tempo eles ficaram assim nenhum dos dois saberia dizer. Mello foi novamente invadido por aquela sensação de que tudo estava incrivelmente distante, nada parecia ser grande o bastante para acabar com sua paz naquele momento. Não estava pensando direito, tudo estava tão escuro... Lentamente tirou um de seus braços que envolvia o garoto, pousou a mão em sua face e o ergueu, mesmo assim não conseguia ver seu rosto em meio à escuridão. Mello percorreu aquela face com os dedos cegamente ate encontrar seus lábios. Sem saber o que fazia aproximou seu rosto ao dele, seu coração estava acelerado, por um momento aquilo pareceu errado, mas estava tão escuro...

E seus lábios se tocaram naquele beijo. Um beijo perdido na escuridão daquela noite tão fria. Os dois se moviam lentamente, estavam confusos, estavam com medo, mas isso tudo estava muito, muito distante agora, e aquele beijo prosseguia como uma caricia. E ele era tão quente, tão macio, tão inocente que a única coisa que ele queria era não ter que terminar nunca mais. E assim se fez por segundos, ou minutos, ou dias, ou por uma eternidade que mesmo assim não pareceu ter sido tempo o suficiente no momento em que seus lábios se desencontraram.

-...Isso... é errado...- Disse a voz suave de Near.

-Não se preocupe. Disse Mello acariciando seu rosto com ambas as mãos.-Ninguém vai poder nos ver nessa escuridão.- E assim o levou para outro beijo que não deixava de ser tão perdido e confuso como o anterior.

Quando seus lábios se separaram pela segunda vez, Near envolveu o pescoço de Mello com os braços apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro e enrolando os cabelos loiros do garoto em seus dedos. Mello o envolveu com a mão direita e com a outra ele o acariciava lentamente. Os invernos parecem ser ainda mais frios quando se está sozinho, então eles se aqueceram juntos, pois aquele momento não faria sentido algum se não fosse o outro que estivesse ali.

Nenhum dos dois já dissera tantas coisas um ao outro do que naquele silêncio. Mas talvez aquilo realmente estivesse errado, talvez eles fossem se arrepender disso tudo no final, mesmo assim a única coisa que os dois queriam nesse momento é que as luzes nunca mais voltassem e a manhã nunca chegasse a nascer de novo, e essa vontade era tão grande que chegava a machucar...

Mas acontece que as luzes voltaram ferindo os olhos dos dois com sua claridade. Foi quando um inspetor entrou para levar Mello de volta para o seu quarto. Sua mente ainda estava muito longe e a única coisa que ele queria era que o inspetor apagasse as luzes novamente, mas ele se levantou e foi para seu quarto. Enquanto isso Near ficou sozinho em seu quarto. Para sua surpresa, os enigmas sem resposta que andavam em sua mente a tanto tempo pareciam mais claros, mas ele não queria pensar neles agora. Foi ate seu armário, pegou um cachecol negro cuidadosamente guardado, deitou em sua cama se envolvendo com o cobertor, apagou as luzes e abraçou o cachecol.

-Agora ninguém vai poder nos ver...

* * *

Fim do segunto capítulo! Espero que o final não tenha ficado meloso demais...

Eu estava pensando em fazer um terceiro capítulo so que como estou sem ideias ele deve demorar, a não ser se rolar um pouco de preção... Eu sempre sinto taaanta preguiça de abrir o editor de textos . 


	4. Capitulo 3

De pois de taaaaaaaaaanto tempo enrolando eu finalemente acadei o capitulo 3 e aqui esta ele. De todos os outros esse foi o que eu menos gostei... talvez porque tenha pouca emoção, talvez poque eu achei que o clima ficou meio estraho, talvez por cause desse odiosa sensação de que eu alterei os personagens, talvez porque o final não ficou tão bonito quanto eu queria, talvez seja um pouquinho de cada ou talvez seja pq hoje foi meu primeiro dia na academia e minha cabeça ainda esta girando -.-

Seja o que for eu so consegui planejar esse capitulo depois de uma noite inteira de insônia e como eu não sei se vou quando eu foi ficar sem dormir novamente decidi postar logo. Apenas espero que não tenha ficado tão ruim como eu acho que ficou T.T

* * *

**  
**

As luzes da manhã pálidas e vacilantes foram suavemente passando por entre as cortinas do quarto ate alcançarem Mello que dormia tranquilamente. A claridade em seu rosto o fez acordar lentamente, primeiro jogou os braços sobre o rosto por causa da luz, depois foi vagarosamente separando a realidade dos sonhos, mais ainda se sentia cansado demais para abrir os olhos. Assim ele foi despertando ate começar a se lembrar de um quarto escuro, depois o uivar do vento em uma tempestade, depois um vulto branco se aconchegar ao seu lado e depois... Mello sentiu seu coração perder o ritmo, ele abriu os olhos rapidamente e se levantou. Olhou para os lados para ter certeza de que aquele era seu quarto e aboiou a testa nas mãos tentando se lembrar melhor do dia anterior. "Um sonho?" pensou por um momento ao sentir aquelas lembranças tão confusas. Não, não era um sonho, ele sabia muito bem diferenciar um sonho da realidade e aquilo definitivamente não era um sonho, mesmo parecendo tão confuso e tão distante ele tinha certeza de que não tinha sido um sonho. Ele olhou a mesa de cabeceira ao lado, agarrando o relógio sobre ela, este marcava 07h21min da manhã. A esta hora, ele já deveria estar se arrumando, mas como as festas de fim de ano tinham acabado a pouco tempo e ainda estavam de recesso com as aulas do orfanato ele poderia acordar mais tarde. Assim, ele se jogou na cama novamente olhando o teto, ele costumava acordar nesse horário mesmo nas férias para estudar e talvez, se perdesse a hora, ele poderia ate ficar sem café da manha, mas não sentia vontade de sair de seu quarto... não agora.

Ele ficou um tempo olhando as luzes que saiam por entre as cortinas, fechou os olhos novamente e começou a passar todas as lembranças da noite anterior em sua mente. Enquanto ele se lembrava sentia seu coração batendo mais forte, então ele violentamente tirou o travesseiro no qual estava deitado e o jogou sobre o próprio rosto, o mordendo com força. Naquela situação, o que o mais deixava com raiva, o que o fazia achar que iria explodir de tanto ódio é que apesar de tudo, no fundo ele não se sentia arrependido. Na verdade, foi tudo tão... tão...

Mello não fazia idéia de quanto tempo havia passado quando ele decidiu finalmente se levantar e arrumar-se para ver se ainda tinha dava tempo dele tomar café da manha. Ao chegar lá ainda tinha uma boa quantidade de alunos lanchando, mas não sentiu fome, então pegou apenas uma grande caneca de chocolate quente e foi caminhar pelo orfanato para tentar esfriar a cabeça. Ele andou sem rumo pelos corredores e salas, passando por vários quartos, subindo e descendo escadas enquanto a neve caia lá fora, aquilo parecia estar o acalmando lentamente, ate que entrou em uma das salas com lareiras que estava cheia de crianças e entre elas seus olhos foram imediatamente levados ate um menino muito branco e solitário em um dos cantos da sala enquanto montava uma complexa pista para carrinhos de brinquedo em volta dele. Antes que qualquer pensamento tivesse tempo de chegar a sua mente ele já se encontrava prensado à parede fora da sala, sua respiração estava acelerada e seu rosto levemente corado, ele tinha a sensação de que se seu coração acelerasse ainda mais, este iria saltar pela sua boca. "Maldito Near!!! Como ele consegue sempre aparecer nas piores horas?!" Pensou ele, primeiro recuperando o fôlego para depois pensar no que iria fazer. Ele ainda não se sentia seguro o bastante para ter contato com aquele garoto novamente, embora este aparentemente continuasse com o seu habitual jeito frio e sem sentimentos, Mello não sabia se conseguiria olhar novamente em seus olhos, estava confuso e especialmente com medo. Ele tomou fôlego novamente e recuperou a postura. Ele com medo do Near? Como ele pode deixar essa idéia entrar em sua mente?! Ele ira agora mesmo entrar naquela sala e ira acabar com aquela brincadeirinha idiota dele como sempre fizera, ele não deixaria Near ganhar tão facilmente.

Ele entrou pela porta decido e caminhou por ela com paços firmes ate onde Near estava brincando com alguns carrinhos. Rapidamente ele deu um chute em que destruiu metade da pista, se virou e saiu da sala pelo outro lado. Ao atravessar a porta sentia que sua respiração tinha acelerado novamente. Não estava totalmente satisfeito com si mesmo, não havia conseguido olhar em seus olhos, na verdade, ele saiu da sala tão rapidamente que nem se virou para vê-lo, não conseguia escapar da sensação de que estava fugindo. Ele entrou em um quarto vazio e sentou em uma cadeira acolchoada que se encontrava lá dentro, desembrulhou uma barra de chocolate e deu uma grande mordida. Naqueles últimos dias ele havia descoberto muitos sentimentos que ele não conhecia, sentimentos pelo Near. Se estes tais sentimentos já existiam ele não sabia dizer. Ele engoliu o chocolate e deu um longo suspiro, enquanto olhava os jardins cobertos pela neve branca por uma grande janela. Ele apenas não queria ter que enfrentar esses sentimentos, ter mais controles sobre eles.

Odiar Near era muito mais fácil.

**oooooooooo**

Os dias passaram no Lar Wammy, o recesso já estava em seus últimos dias e as crianças tentavam aproveitá-los ao maximo. Para Mello, estes dias passaram com muito custo, já que alem de ter que suportar o já costumeiro ódio e desgosto que antes sentia quando via Near, agora também era atingido por aquele vergonhoso medo. Ele ainda o irritava constantemente mais para tentar afastar essa insegurança do que tentar arrancar alguma demonstração de raiva ou frustração como fazia antes, só que agora ele dificilmente o olhava, e suas tentativas de falar com ele não passavam de algumas palavras e ofensas soltas, algumas vezes chegava ate a evitá-lo.

Certo dia, ele estava ainda sonolento na mesa do café da manha quando Matt acompanhado de alguns garotos o chamou para uma partida de futebol. Como sempre ele aceitou na hora, passar um tempo com os amigos sempre o ajudava a se esquecer dos problemas e liberar a ansiedade que o atordoava nesses últimos dias. Juntos eles foram até os jardins que ainda estavam brancos pela neve e passaram longas horas jogando entre risos e como sempre, uma briguinha ou outra por motivos bobos. Quando o jogo acabou todos já estavam exaustos e se sentaram para descansar ali mesmo. Mello estava ao lado de Matt, os dois encostados em uma pequena pilha de material esportivo que os garotos tinham conseguido furtar do armário onde os professores guardavam o material de educação física. Ele estava lambendo o que restara de uma de suas barras de chocolate que ele guardara em seu bolso antes da partida e que agora estava meio derretida ate que algo em um canto mais distante do jardim chamou sua atenção, estava embaixo de uma árvore, mas era tão branco que mal dava para identificar o que era em meio à neve, mas Mello não demorou a adivinhar o que era. Near estava mais uma vez sentado sobre a neve olhando para o nada, e mais uma vez Mello se surpreendeu com isso. Ele fixou o olhar naquele ponto branco ao longe sentindo a raiva voltar a sua mente.

- Ih... Olha quem apareceu. - Disse Matt olhando para o mesmo lugar que Mello. - O que será que ele ta fazendo aqui?

Mello apenas deu um resmungo irritado e virou a cara.

- Aah para com isso! - Matt olhou Mello com censura. - Você ta estranho a um tempão! Acha que eu não notei que você anda evitando o Near? O que ta rolando?

- Nada. - Mello já esperava que o amigo notasse. - Não é nada do seu interesse.

- Como assim não é do meu interesse? Você anda todo mal-humorado a dias! Sem contar que ta comendo o dobro de chocolate que comia antes, você pode morrer com isso sabia? Sinceramente, eu preferia quando você me deixava falando sozinho pra implicar com ele. - Matt fez uma cara emburrada.

- Eu nunca deixei você falando sozinho! - Disse Mello indignado.

- De um jeito ou de outro é melhor você da um jeito nisso. Não precisa me contar o que é que tenha acontecido com vocês, só vai lá falar com ele e acaba logo com essa história.

Mello olhou para Near lá longe e depois abaixou o olhar, não sabia se tinha coragem para isso. Matt olhou para ele e um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto. Ele deu um tapinha nas costas de Mello para animá-lo e se inclinou tentando ver seu rosto.

- Não precisa ficar tristinho Mello. Eu sei que é difícil, mas em horas como essa o melhor a fazer é discutir a relação. Você sabe que esse tipo de coisa acontece ate com os melhores casais!

Mello se levantou rapidamente e deu um murro na cabeça do amigo.

- Você mereceu isso! - Berrou Mello.

- Haha... eu sei, estava só zoando com a sua cara. - Matt pôs as mãos na cabeça. - Mas falando sério, ficar fugindo dele não vai resolver nada.

Agora Matt usara a palavra certa. Fugindo. Ele estava fugindo do Near? Sim... Agora ele percebeu que todo esse tempo ele estava fugindo dele, estava com medo. Ao se dar conta disso Mello serrou os punhos e se levantou. Near não estava ali sem motivo, ele estava ali por sua causa, tinha certeza que ele queria chamar sua atenção e dessa vez Mello não iria mais fugir dele, não ira mais se humilhar daquele jeito, ele iria lá e aquele pirralho iria ter que lhe dar todas as satisfações que ele precisasse para acabar com aquela confusão na sua cabeça, mesmo que tivesse que ouvir coisas que não queria.

- É isso ai! - Disse Matt de maneira energética. - Se você deixar ele ficar assim ainda no começo da relação você ta ferrado meu amigo!

Mello deu outro soco em Matt, dessa vez no ombro, e foi em direção do garoto sentado à sombra de uma árvore distante.

- Mostra pra ele quem manda! - Gritou Matt de modo que todos na quadra pudessem ouvir. - Só não se esquece que dê no que der as sextas à noite você é só meu!

Mello com certeza iria assassinar Matt quando voltasse.

**oooooooooo**

Naquela manha Near estava observando os jardins pela janela de seu quarto. Não estava com vontade de brincar com bonecos ou montar quebra-cabeças, apenas queria olhar pela janela enquanto enrolava seus cabelos com o dedo. Alguns garotos tinham acabado de chegar e estavam jogando bola em meio à neve, mas o quarto de Near era em um dos andares mais altos do orfanato, então ele não conseguia dizer se Mello estava entre eles. Mello... nesses últimos dias seus pensamentos se voltavam para ele com mais freqüência. Bem que considerando o jeito com que ele passara a ignorá-lo de um dia para o outro isso não o surpreendia muito. Near já supunha que a reação do colega ao que aconteceu aquela noite seria negativa, assim como tinha sido a todas as anteriores, mas não imaginava que seria tão negativa... Ele se ajeitou um pouco mais na cadeira e suspirou, olhando agora para o céu cheio de nuvens acinzentadas. A cada dia aquilo o incomodava mais, nunca fora afetado pelos olhares de Mello, que eram tão ardentes em ódio que outra pessoa teria calafrios se deparasse com eles, mas a total ausência desses o perturbava. Ele nunca mantivera contato com as outras crianças, Mello era a única exceção justamente por insistir em perturbá-lo. Agora que ate mesmo ele decidira deixá-lo de lado Near estava quase se sentindo sozinho.

Ele permaneceu muito tempo em frente àquela janela perdido em pensamentos, hipóteses e averiguações. O jogo que ocorria lá em baixo prosseguia alegre enquanto ele olhava o céu denso de nuvens ate que finalmente levantou-se, olhando agora para as crianças que caminhavam pelos jardins. Ficar remoendo a situação não iria ajudar a resolvê-la, tinha que fazer alguma coisa, tinha que falar com Mello e acabar logo com esse joguinho de esconde-esconde. Isso era simples de falar, mas com o atual estado do garoto ele não podia simplesmente se aproximar ir logo dizendo que queria falar com ele, Mello provavelmente teria um ataque onde Near acabaria na enfermaria, alem do mais esse não era o seu estilo. Ele tinha que fazer Mello ir ate ele, tinha que arranjar um modo de fazê-lo parar de fugir, se ele fosse ate Near por vontade própria o resto seria mais fácil, mas como ele faria isso? Near continuou olhando para os jardins e decidiu descer até lá, em seus dias normais, se Mello o visse fora do orfanato com certeza iria ate ele tirar satisfações, como já o fizera, se o mesmo iria acontecer agora Near não tinha certeza, mas não custava tentar. Ele trocou suas vestes habituais por vestes de frio e foi em direção da porta, ao segurar a maçaneta olhou para traz para ter certeza de que não se esquecera de nada e seu olhar se deteve em um cachecol negro dobrado em cima de sua mesa de cabeceira, o observou por um tempo antes de voltar, enrolá-lo em volta do pescoço e sair do quarto.

No momento em que a luz pálida e os ventos gelados dos jardins encontraram a figura frágil e acanhada de Near que acabara de sair pelas portas do orfanato, este dera um paço para traz fechando os olhos. Passado o susto inicial, ele cobriu os olhos com as mãos para bloquear a claridade e olhou em volta a procura de um local para ficar a espera de Mello. Decidiu se sentar na sombra de uma grande árvore que mesmo estando nua, ainda proporcionava alguma proteção da luz. Vagarosamente ele andou desajeitado pela neve até a distante árvore sem se incomodar em olhar para as pessoas a sua volta, ao chegar lá apenas sentou-se e voltou a olhar para o céu. Pouco tempo passou e ele já havia se arrependido por não ter levado nenhum tipo de brinquedo para se distrair, levou a mão aos cabelos e pôs-se a pensar ate quando deveria esperar ali sentado ou se talvez devesse dar-se ao trabalho de voltar todo aquele caminho para pegar algum brinquedo, mas ele não teve que esperar muito.

- O que esta fazendo aqui? - Disse uma voz conhecida atrás dele.

Near tirou a mão dos cabelos, mas não se virou, estava satisfeito por este ter vindo e ate mesmo um pouco surpreso por não ter demorado muito.

- Bom dia Mello. - Disse de modo calmo. - Achei que não viria, você anda se escondendo ultimamente.

- Por que motivos eu me esconderia de você?! - Gritou Mello furioso.

- Engraçado... Estive me fazendo esta mesma pergunta.

Mello serrou os punhos com a resposta, mas conseguiu se conter. Sentou-se ao lado de Near cruzando as pernas e apoiando as mãos na neve. Olhou para o garoto ao seu lado por um momento, este não mostrava nenhum tipo de sentimento como sempre, essa falta de emoção o irritava profundamente, então desviou o olhar.

- Isto é seu... - Disse Near quebrando o silencio e desenrolando o cachecol do pescoço.

Mello olhou para aquele agasalho negro nas mãos de seu rival e se perguntou o que ele estava fazendo com seu cachecol, estava a alguns dias se perguntando onde este estava já que era o seu mais antigo e Mello costumava usá-lo tanto que o cachecol agora cheirava a chocolate.

- O que esta fazendo com ele?- Perguntou Mello.

- Você me emprestou e acabou esquecendo comigo naquele dia em que você me achou passando mal aqui nos jardins.

- Ah... Esse dia... - Mello corou um pouco, naquele dia ele agira com tanto impulso que nem se lembrava muito bem do que havia feito. - Pode ficar com ele, já comprei um novo faz algum tempo, não preciso mais desse...

- Muito obrigada. - Near colocou o cachecol no colo. - Mas tocando no assunto, por que você me socorreu aquele dia?

Mello corou ainda mais. Ele já sabia que ao ir até lá seria bombardeado por perguntas constrangedoras, mas tinha que estar pronto para todas elas, não importam quais fossem ele não iria recuar.

- E eu tinha outra escolha? Eu não podia simplesmente te deixar congelando ali podia?

- Realmente, me deixar a própria sorte naquela ocasião não seria certo mesmo me odiando como você odeia. - Confirmou Near. - Vendo por esse lado não houve nada de estranho no que fez. Mas na verdade, eu não vim ate aqui para falar sobre isso.

Near não apresentava nenhuma mudança no seu aspecto, Mello por outro lado, estava tenso. O que quer que Near fosse perguntar agora, ele tinha certeza de que seria muito mais difícil e embaraçoso de responder.

- Como eu já havia dito, eu queria muito saber o porquê de você estar me evitando nesses últimos tempos.

Essa era uma das perguntas mais complicadas para se responder. Mello sabia muito bem a resposta, mas como ele diria isso a Near? Seu orgulho não iria admitir que ele dissesse que estava inseguro, muito menos que revelasse seu medo, mas ele não podia retroceder, não agora. Mello abaixou o olhar e permaneceu calado, não conseguia responder àquela pergunta.

- Nesses ultimas dias... - Disse Near pausadamente. - Eu andei pensando se a culpa foi minha... É que eu senti medo aquele dia, mas talvez eu não devesse tê-lo obrigado a ficar comigo.

Mello o olhou com surpresa. O rosto de Near não mostrava nenhuma diferença novamente, mas dessa vez tinha algo estranho em sua voz. Ele estava se culpando? Uma coisa dessas soava muito estranho vindo de um garoto perfeito como ele, que normalmente nem comete erros para ter que se culpar.

- Não... a culpa não foi sua... - Mello abaixou a cabeça. - Fui eu quem... fugi de você esse tempo todo e eu fiz isso porque... eu estava com... medo... - O esforço que Mello fazia para aquelas palavras saírem de sua boca era indescritível. - É que tudo foi acontecendo tão rápido que eu me assustei.

Dessa vez foi Near quem olhou Mello sem conseguir esconder a surpresa. Não esperava que alguém orgulhoso como ele falasse algo assim, mas isso significava que ele havia parado de fugir? Sim, depois de tudo isso não restava mais duvidas de que Mello havia enfrentado toda a insegurança que o perseguia nos últimos dias de modo admirável. Mas Near ainda tinha que ter certeza de uma ultima coisa.

Ainda com a cabeça baixa, Mello retomava o fôlego depois de todo o esforço que fizera para expulsar aquelas palavras que o corroíam por dentro. Inicialmente ficou aliviado por finalmente ter tirado aquilo de dentro dele, mas logo veio o silêncio. Um silêncio denso que parecia tornar tudo ainda mais frio estava sufocando Mello, ele sentia um aperto no coração e uma dificuldade de respirar que aumentavam a medida que o silêncio se prolongava. Porem, toda essa agonia se desfez no momento em que ele sentiu o toque leve daqueles dedos gelados em sua mão. Seu coração acelerou e ele sentia uma sensação engraçada no seu estômago enquanto aqueles dedos envolviam sua mão e a segurava com força, como para impedi-lo de ir embora.

- Então eu espero que o Mello não tenha mais medo e que pare de fugir. - Disse Near apertando ainda mais a mão de Mello. - Porque eu não gosto de quando o Mello me deixa sozinho.

- E por que você não gosta? - Perguntou Mello olhando para ele. Agora era sua vez de fazer perguntas.

- É que o Mello a única pessoa que fala comigo, mesmo que o Mello me odeie e sempre tente me machucar ou me deixar com raiva. Se o Mello for me deixar, ai não vai ter mais ninguém.

Mello se surpreendeu com aquelas palavras, nunca passara por sua mente que Near pensava assim, na verdade, o próprio Near não sabia disso ate pouco tempo atrás. Naquela hora, seus olhares se encontraram pela primeira vez depois daquela noite e quando isso aconteceu tudo parecia mais simples, por um pequeno momento, tudo pareceu que iria ficar melhor. Lentamente eles se aproximaram um do outro e lentamente eles fechavam os olhos enquanto aquela paz surreal ia tomando conta dos dois. A paisagem se confundia com toda aquela brancura ate que ao ouvir o barulho de um grupo de crianças que passeava pelas proximidades os dois se vêem de volta ao mundo real, assim como se acorda assustado no meio de um sonho bom. Eles não podiam fazer isso ali, nem naquele momento, o pátio ainda se encontrava cheio e aquilo não era algo que nenhum dos dois queria que se tornasse público.

Os dois se separaram soltando as mãos, Mello envolveu as pernas com os braços e apoiou a testa nos joelhos enquanto Near apenas voltou à posição habitual. Doía nos dois ter que acordar daquele sonho, mas não se pode misturá-los com a realidade. O fato é que aos olhos desse mundo real, aquilo tudo estava muito errado, aqueles dois deveriam estar guerreando um com o outro, deveriam estar se odiando fervorosamente enquanto batalhavam até ver quem chegava à almejada vitória. Outra coisa alem disso vinda daqueles dois não seria aceita. Não importa o quão lindos sejam os sonhos, este mundo não foi feito para os que sonham demais.

- Mello... - Chamou Near em um sussurro.

- Hum? - Murmurou Mello ainda com o rosto escondido.

- Quando o recesso acabar tudo vai voltar ao normal não vai?

- Sim, tudo vai voltar a ser como deveria sempre ser. Alais, desse jeito tudo fica mais fácil.

- ... Então... Isso é tudo que eu queria falar com você. Muito obrigada por ter vindo até aqui.

Near ouviu Mello se levantando ao seu lado, mas continuou olhando para a neve branca e gelada onde ele estava sentado. Assim ficou por uns momentos até ter seus pensamentos interrompidos por um pigarreio. Ele ergueu o olhar e se deparou com Mello em pé a sua frente com a mão estendida. Near ficou confuso e apenas continuou observando.

- Quando as aulas voltarem tudo vai voltar ao lugar. - Disse Mello. - Mas as aulas ainda não voltaram né?

Near continuou observando o garoto em pé a sua frente enquanto examinava o que ele havia acabado de dizer, ate que finalmente decidiu segurar a mão que Mello oferecia. Mello apertou a mão de Near e em um movimento forte e rápido o ajudou a se levantar, mas para a surpresa de Near, ele não o largou. Com outro movimento igualmente rápido, Mello o puxou para perto dele e o beijou, antes que Near pudesse entender aquela situação Mello já havia se virado e agora o puxava em direção do orfanato. Near o seguia aos tropeços ainda com aquele gosto de beijo apressado na boca.

- E...Espera. Você ta andando muito rápido.

- Não sou em quem estou andando rápido. - Disse Mello em seu tom nervoso. - É você que é lerdo demais! Como alguém consegue ser tão desajeitado? É demais pedir que você ande que nem gente?

- É que eu não estou acostumado a andar na neve...

E assim eles foram até o orfanato.

Dias depois as aulas começaram e tudo voltou ao normal. Mello voltou a odiar Near como sempre fizera. Near voltou a andar sozinho pelos quartos do orfanato acompanhado apenas de seus brinquedos e quebra-cabeças. A vida cotidiana do Lar Wammy ressurgiu como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Logo o inverno acabou. A neve que cobria os jardins como um lençol branco e gelado foi embora e levou consigo todos aqueles pequenos e frágeis momentos que aconteceram sobre ela.

Levou todos aqueles sorrisos que nunca puderam existir...

Todas aquelas lembranças que poderiam ser feitas...

Todos os doces momentos que nem chegaram a acontecer...

Todos os sonhos que talvez ainda estejam perdidos pelos cantos de algum quarto escuro...

Mas outros invernos ainda vão existir...

E talvez...

Talvez...

* * *

Ai acaba esse capitulo que custou tanto para aparecer. Ele tem jeitinho de final inacabado, mas vai ter um 4 que vai ser o ultimo onde eu vou tentar me redimir comigo mesma.

A pequena aparição do Matt nesse capitulo pode não ter agradado, mas ele é tão legal de se escrever que eu não pude evitar. Qualquer dia desses eu ainda fasso uma fic com mais destaque pra ele 3

Se vc não gostou, por favor, me diga onde eu errei pq eu mesma estou confusa com o que me desagradou ai, mas se por acaso vc gostou, me fale isso e vc estará ajudando a evitar o surgimento de mais um emo no mundo.


	5. Capitulo 4

solta fogos de aritifício

Finalmente o ultimo capítulo (emocionada) Esse dai foi mais facil de escrever do que eu pensei que seria quando tomei vergonha na cara e sentei na frente do computador para começar a escrever. Eu como sempre, não achei grandes coisas não, mas se o Mario Quintana diz que todo bom poeta nunca fica satisfeito com suas poesias isso tbm deve servir para escritoras de fanfic, especialmente pq ele é phoda 0w0. Fanfic escrita todinha enquanto eu assistia Loveless (dowloda, escreve, assiste, dowloda, escreve, assiste, dowloda, escreve, assiste...) Se o resultado disso é bom ou ruim vocês e que decidem.

* * *

Era uma sala muito grande e mal iluminada. Em todos os cantos havia monitores, a maioria ligados passando todo tipo de noticiário, câmeras de vigilância, canais normais de TV, sites da internet, arquivos extensos, informações complexas, entre outras coisas. As mesas do cômodo estavam todas abarrotadas de papeis, mapas, documentos... Suas paredes de ferro frio tinham algumas poucas janelas, todas fechadas, por motivos de segurança. Três pessoas de semblantes sérios e vestidos formalmente trabalhavam nervosamente no grande cômodo, teclando rapidamente em computadores, verificando informações, relendo documentos, pesquisando provas e andando de um lado para o outro em passos rápidos. Apenas um dos que estava no cômodo, um quarto membro, se encontrava na mais completa calma. 

No canto mais mal iluminado do cômodo, cercado por grandes monitores que passavam diferentes programas ao mesmo tempo formando uma atmosfera caótica e alienante, estava um jovem deitado no chão, brincando com alguns bonecos de plástico em uma grande cidade feita de peças de Lego. Aquela criatura tinha uma palidez anormal e junto com suas roupas brancas, esta palidez se tornava quase doentia. Ele parecia indiferente ao barulho demodo, teclando rapidamente em computadores, verificando informaços, relendo invivos de segurança. todas aquelas TVs ligadas, nem mesmo as suas luzes confusas e faiscantes, ele apenas brincava com seus bonecos como se nada mais houvesse naquele lugar ou naquele mundo.

Depois de um longo tempo naquela brincadeira infantil, o jovem ergue a cabeça e observa por uns momentos os vários monitores. Depois de alguns estantes observando-os algo chama sua atenção em um dos monitores que mostrava uma câmera de segurança do exterior do prédio onde ele se encontrava, algo que passaria despercebido pela maioria das pessoas e que, na verdade, não tinha importância para essa maioria. Vagarosamente ele se levantou e com passos arrastados foi até a janela mais próxima, ao chegar nela, abriu a persiana. Seus olhos de fecharam involuntariamente ao contato com a luz, fez sombra com a mão para poder enxergar melhor ate que seus olhos se acostumaram com a luz. Na verdade não estava muito claro lá fora, ele podia ver pelo céu alaranjado que a tarde estava terminando, mas logo ao olhar este céu ele pôde ver que o que vira na câmera de segurança não fora nenhum mau funcionamento da mesma ou uma peça pregada por seus olhos cansados pelas luzes artificiais. Lá fora começavam a cair os primeiros flocos de neve, que são sempre os mais brancos de todos. Ele observava atentamente aqueles flocos brancos caindo enquanto sua mente ia ficando mais e mais distante. Como que por extinto, ele enfiou uma das mãos em suas roupas. Procurou, procurou, mas não estava lá. Onde será que ele havia colocado? Ele nunca a tirava de lá justamente para que estivesse próxima de suas mãos sempre que desejasse. Com uma pequena vasculhada na memória conseguiu se lembrar onde estava. Ele a tinha devolvido, dias atrás o dono havia batido em sua porta com uma refém nos braços e uma arma na mão apenas para tê-la de volta.

Continuou um tempo passando mentalmente o que acontecera aquele dia. De certo modo aquilo não se diferenciava muito de seus encontros do passado, onde aquela pessoa aparecia sempre em estrondos, a única diferença fora a intensidade. A fúria e ódio faiscando nos seus olhos, as palavras jorrando de sua boca do mesmo modo que uma cobra jorra seu veneno, com mesma intenção assassina, sua mão tremendo com os próprios esforços para não puxar o gatilho da arma. A tensão daquele momento conseguia fazer alguém perder o fôlego, mas não era isso que ele estava procurando ao vasculhas as próprias memórias, o que ele estava procurando era um pequeno relance do rosto daquele que o visitara. Não se surpreendeu ao perceber que não havia direcionado seu olhar a ele, este era um costume seu dês dos tempos de criança, assim voltou ainda mais no tempo, voltou para os dias no orfanato. Com surpresa, percebeu que as lembranças daqueles dias estavam começando a ficarem gastas. Ele percebia alguns vazios entre um evento e outro e alguns daqueles rostos estavam começando a ficarem embaçados, provavelmente pelo excesso de informações que ele fora submetido dês de que começara a investigar o caso Kira.

- Near. – Chamou a voz de uma mulher de boa postura e cabelos longos e loiros que aparecera em seu lado. – Eu terminei o resumo que o senhor me pediu. – Ela ergueu uma grossa pasta cheia de folhas de texto que estava em sua mão.

- Oh... Muito obrigada Hal... – Respondeu Near de modo desinteressado.

Ele lançou um ultimo olhar à neve branca que caia do outro lado da janela e puxou a persiana novamente, cobrindo a janela.

Por longas horas ele ficou lendo e examinando os textos feitos por Hal, estavam bem escritos e com todos os detalhes, como Near pedira, então ficara um bom tempo raciocinado sobre o caso. Nos últimos anos ele raramente saia desse seu estado de raciocínio, aquele caso tomara quase todo o seu tempo e raramente ele se via pensando em outra coisa que não fosse Kira e seu dever de merecer seu cargo como sucessor de L. Quando ele finalmente largou as folhas que estava lendo, olhou em volta. Viu que o único que ainda permanecia acordado era Gevanni, que havia desligado a maioria dos monitores, deixando apenas duas televisões ligadas em canais de noticias, um computador com um arquivo aberto e as câmeras de vigilância que ele olhava atentamente enquanto bebia um copo de café. Near raramente saia daquela sala, mesmo assim os outros três se revezavam todas as noites ficando sempre um deles com Near o auxiliando eventualmente e observando as câmeras. Near se levantou de sua cadeira e andou ate ficar atrás de Gevanni, lançou o olhar para as câmeras de vigilância. Não havia nada de anormal como sempre, nem mesmo pessoas andando na rua, já era tarde da noite, Near pegou a xícara de café que estava na mesa sem ao menos pedir permissão e tomou um gole, estava forte e com pouco açúcar.

- Esta tarde... – Disse Near. – Se o senhor Gevanni quiser ir dormir sinta-se livre para isso.

Gevanni olhou para o rosto sem expressão de Near que continuava a observar os monitores com as monótonas imagens das câmeras de segurança. Ele pensou um pouco na proposta, já havia passado à noite anterior em claro verificando padrões nas atuais vitimas de Kira e por isso estava com muito sono. Como já haviam deixado Near sozinho na sala de operações outras vezes e nada acontecera ele decidiu ir dormir, aliais, todos continuavam no prédio se ele precisasse de alguma ajuda. Assim, ele se despediu formalmente deixando Near sozinho na sala fria e mal iluminada.

Por um tempo ele ficou apenas olhando os monitores que mostravam as câmeras de segurança. Ele podia ver que a neve ainda caia e a esse ponto já deveria ter coberto as ruas de branco. Seus pensamentos prosseguiam mais vagarosamente que o normal, ele olhou aquela rua coberta de neve com esta sem parar de cair na sua maneira suave e desejou estar lá. Ele não podia sair do prédio, já que a localização deste era conhecida pela policia japonesa e de acordo com suas hipóteses, Kira era um de seus membros. Arriscar sua vida e o conhecimento de sua identidade estava totalmente fora de questão a aquele ponto do jogo, sem contar que ele mesmo não estava acostumado ao exterior. Analisou bem a situação, havia vários motivos para ele não sair dali, alem do mas, ele não devia perder tempo que ele poderia estar usando para a investigação. Depois de um bom tempo enquanto remoia esses pensamentos ele finalmente saiu da frente dos monitores foi para um canto da sala onde havia um armário seu e depois de remover da frente pilhas e mais pilhas de brinquedos que estavam dentro deste, ele pegou umas vestes de inverno e as vestiu. As possibilidades de uma investida de Kira naquela noite eram mínimas, sem contar que mesmo se Near desse o azar dele o encontrar justamente nessa única noite em que ele saíra de casa e ainda identificá-lo, este não deveria tomar uma ação imediata, já que como Near, ele costumava pensar muito antes de tomar uma decisão.

Ao acabar de se arrumar Near voltou aos monitores com as câmeras e apertando alguns botões desligou todas elas. Se fosse fazer aquilo ele o faria direito, não deixaria nem que seus subordinados tomassem conhecimento de sua saída. Saiu da sala, passou por vários corredores e salas de identificação antes de poder descer o elevador que levava ate o andar térreo. Chegando lá ele olhou o hall quase vazio e as paredes de vidro blindado que cobriam o lado oposto da sala, de lá ele já podia ver a neve caindo. Andou até o vidro e se debruçou nele, olhando para a cobertura gelada que tingia as ruas de branco, ele ficou um momento apreciando os flocos dançando ao vento gelado, podia ficar a noite toda olhando aquilo, mas ele queria sentir aquela neve mais uma vez. Andou até as portas de vidro, as abriu e deu uns paços para fora da porta, afundando seus pés na neve que cobria a calçada. Ele olhou para os seus pés afundados na neve gelada e lentamente foi erguendo a cabeça ate olhar para o céu escuro sobre ele. Fazia muito tempo dês da ultima vez que ele havia parado para olhar as coisas em volta, talvez anos, mas tinha alguma coisa estranha naquele céu. Ele não sabia se era o fato das suas ultimas lembranças de dias de inverno serem antigas ou se era a noite escura iluminada pelos poucos postes inclinados sobre a rua com suas luzes amareladas, mas ele sentia que ele era diferente do céu que ele se lembrava em seus dias no Lar Wammy. Aquela neve também tinha algo de acinzentado e pesado, talvez fosse algo da cidade, mas ele não conseguia deixar de se lembrar de bons tempos ao sentir a neve gelada cair em seu rosto, se confundindo entre seus cabelos brancos.

O tempo passava enquanto Near permanecia parado naquela calçada mergulhado em lembranças de tempos bons. Ele não mexia nem um dedo, não dava nem um passo, tinha mergulhado tão fundo naquelas lembranças que não se dava conta do mundo em volta. Na verdade, ele nunca se importara muito com esse mundo, apenas jogava seguindo suas regras e nada mais, fora isso sempre preferiu seus próprios pensamentos. Lembrou-se das vezes que se arriscara fora de seus pensamentos, das vezes que se arriscou naquele mundo estranho e confuso onde tudo era estranhamente quente que ele teve que deixar de visitar por ser contra as regras. Sim, aquela coisa quente que ele sentira certa vez dentro de si era contra as regras daquele lugar e como ele sempre fora um bom jogador ele a deixou para traz junto com todos os invernos que passaram sem serem percebidos nos últimos anos. Só que aquele dia ele não conseguiu fugir da neve, como ele deveria fazer, ele sempre soube que um dia isso iria acontecer, só que algo estava errado. Ele sentia algo, uma pequena coisa perambulando nos cantos de sua mente, uma pequena esperança totalmente irracional de que... de que como das outras vezes, ele viria. Aquela irracional, inquietante e frágil esperança que ele viria assim como viera nos outros dias de neve. Uma esperança tão boba e sem fundamentos que nem ela acreditava em si mesma.

Near finalmente se moveu, abaixou a cabeça e se sentou no chão frio, olhado para a neve acinzentada em seus pés. Tentou expulsar aquela expectativa desacreditada de sua mente, mas mesmo sendo quase insignificante, era insistente e ele não estava acostumado a lidar com essas coisas. Ele tentava afastar aquela incomoda presença enquanto o tempo passava e enquanto ele passava, a esperancinha ficava mais desacreditada e consequentemente, doía mais. Ele já estava se irritando com aquela pequena intrusa e com os barulhos de carro ao longe que não paravam mesmo tarde da noite e com a neve em seus pés que insistia em ser acinzentada e com aqueles... Ele ouvia o som de passos. O som de passos na neve vindo em sua direção, ele imaginou quem seria para estar andando naquele lugar a aquela hora. Logo ele retomou a calma e esperou aqueles paços se aproximarem. Assim eles fizeram e pararam bem atrás dele. Naquela situação só podia ser uma pessoa.

- O que esta fazendo aqui a essa hora Near? – Perguntou uma voz conhecida com um tom de deboche.

- Creio que o mesmo que você Mello. – Respondeu sem nenhuma emoção, como sempre.

Atrás dele o jovem de cabelos loiros e roupas pretas o fitava com profundo rancor. Aquela resposta esnobe querendo mostrar que ele sabia o porquê de Mello estar ali fez seu sangue entrar em ebulição, se bem que nem mesmo Mello sabia exatamente o porquê dele estar ali. Ele apenas estava observando a neve cair pela janela e quando percebeu já estava em cima da moto indo em direção do prédio do SPK, um daqueles típicos momentos onde ele amaldiçoava seus próprios impulsos irracionais.

Vagarosamente Near cedeu à curiosidade e levantou, virando-se para olhar Mello. Três anos haviam se passado dês de a ultima vez que olhara aquele rosto e como esperado, ele havia mudado. A primeira coisa que lhe chamou a atenção foi a enorme queimadura no lado direito do rosto, sua expressão também parecia mais seca que antes, ele havia crescido bastante, como esperado, mas seus olhos continuavam com o mesmo ódio homicida de antes, talvez um ódio ainda maior. Mello também examinou Near, pois em seu ultimo encontro não pode vê-lo direito já que este se encontrava sentado entre seus brinquedos e como sempre não se dera o trabalho de olhar para Mello enquanto falava com ele. Só que no caso de Near este não havia mudado muito, Mello pode perceber que por baixo de seu agasalho ele usava ate as mesmas roupas, a única diferença é que este também crescera nesses anos e seus olhos agora pareciam ainda mais vazios, nem pareciam olhos humanos.

Por um tempo eles apenas se olharam, quase que imóveis, com os barulhos da cidade ao longe e o vento gelado a soprar indiferente. Vendo a imobilidade do momento, Mello franziu a testa, soltou um breve resmungo e se virou indo na direção de onde viera. Near o observou dando seus primeiros paços.

- Onde está indo?

- Se for para ficar só olhando para a sua cara prefiro voltar. – Respondeu Mello irritado.

Near deu uns paços em sua direção, mas parou logo. Realmente não havia nenhum motivo para eles ficarem ali, o certo mesmo era justamente os dois voltarem para sua corrida já declarada. Ele ficou um tempo olhando Mello se afastar, estava indo em direção de sua moto que se encontrava no final da rua. Near viu que era melhor ele voltar pra o seu lugar também, foi em direção da porta de vidro, digitou a senha de segurança e entrou. Foi em direção do elevador, mas ao invés de apertar o botão ele apoiou o braço na porta de metal frio e deitou a testa neste braço. Ele respirou fundo, se lembrou da foto que havia devolvido a Mello, imaginou o que ele teria feito com ela, Near deveria ter perguntado, mas agora não adiantava ficar pensando nisso, não o encontraria novamente tão cedo. Ele fechou os olhos e mentalizou aquele rosto, agora que não tinha mais nenhuma foto, tinha que ter certeza de que não se esqueceria daquele rosto, já que suas memórias estavam começando a ficarem embaçadas. Ficou um tempo arquivando os detalhes em sua mente até que decidiu finalmente apertar o botão. O elevador estava alguns andares acima então Near o esperou. Ele olhava os números em vermelho decrescendo na tela negra em cima da porta do elevador até que para sua surpresa ouviu um barulho atrás dele. Ele se virou e viu a figura de Mello debruçado no outro lado da porta de vidro o olhando através dela com aqueles olhos verdes faiscando de ódio e os dentes serrados. Ao ver que Near o notara ele esmurrou a porta de vidro com ainda mais força.

Inicialmente Near apenas olhou para Mello do outro lado do vidro. O que ele estava fazendo ali? Não havia dito que estava voltando? Near devia estar desacostumado com as surpresas tão costumeiras de Mello, por isso continuou parado. Quando a porta do elevador se abriu atrás de Near, Mello esmurrou o vidro novamente e gritou algo que ele não pode ouvir por causa das paredes, mas ao ver a fúria crescente do jovem atrás do vidro foi em sua direção e abriu a porta. Mello estava ofegante de tanto bater naquela maldita porta e se não fosse esse cansaço ele provavelmente teria batido também em Near ao vê-lo abrir a porta enquanto enrolava os cabelos com o dedo e o mirava sem nenhuma expressão no rosto.

- Por acaso você ia me deixar ir embora assim? – Disse Mello ainda com os olhos faiscando.

- ... Eu devia ir atrás de você? – Respondeu Near. Ele estava confuso com aquilo, não estava acostumado com essas coisas.

- Não! Quer dizer... era... só que... ARG!!! – Mello berrou, estava com o rosto vermelho. Tentou descobrir o que tinha dado na sua cabeça para ter voltado, mas não obteve resposta, apenas se virou raivosamente e foi em direção de sua moto, que agora estava em frente ao prédio, andou em passos pesados até ver que Near o seguia.

- O que foi?! – Perguntou Mello se virando novamente. – Agora deu de me seguir?

- Primeiro Mello diz que vai embora, mas depois ele volta, então fala que era para eu segui-lo e vai embora de novo, então eu o sigo e o Mello briga comigo. – Disse Near enquanto enrolava os cabelos. – Esta me deixando confuso.

As mãos de Mello tremiam de raiva com o jeito que aquele garoto falava, era incrível como ele sempre o fazia perder o controle de tudo. Mello olhou para o céu e respirou fundo tentando retomar a calma para não acabar fazendo alguma besteira. Ao soltar o ar lentamente, ele abriu os olhos e viu aquele céu denso e negro, com aqueles pequenos flocos de neve caindo, ele os sentiu caindo em sua face. Dizem que não há um floco de neve exatamente igual a outro, mas todos são tão frágeis, tão pequenos, tão insignificantes em meio ao inverno branco que ao tocarem sua pele apenas derretiam, sumindo como se nunca tivessem existido e deixando apenas aquela lembrança de como ele era branco, de como ele era puro, mas aquela sensação gelada em sua pele continuava, como uma pequena lembrança que de tão pequena, ninguém se daria o trabalho de se lembrar. Aquelas lembranças de momentos tão belos que se foram a muito tempo, mas que sempre deixam aquele calor que permanece lá mesmo quando a nos esquecemos dela.

Mello agora olhava para o céu como se não houvesse nada mais importante nesse mundo. Near fazia o mesmo. Os dois permaneceram assim por minutos que se arrastavam ate que ao mesmo tempo eles abaixaram as cabeças e novamente olharam um para o outro. Near via que a raiva ainda se fazia presente nos olhos de Mello, mas ele não se importava, aqueles olhos sempre foram assim. Ele ergueu a mão direita e com ela afastou os cabelos loiros de Mello de seu rosto, Mello nada fez. Com isso ele pousou a mão em seu rosto, acariciando lentamente a grande cicatriz causada pelos seus próprios atos radicais. Near tateava aquela cicatriz suavemente com uma curiosidade quase que carinhosa. Mello permanecia apenas a fitar aqueles olhos negros sem nenhuma reação. Como que por extinto, Near se aproximou lentamente, levando aquele rosto para si com aquela mesma mão. Se as suposições de Near estivessem certas, Mello deveria ter um de seus ataques de raiva, mas acontece que se tratava justamente de Mello, e por sorte, Near estava errado, pois naquele momento Mello apenas fechou os olhos.

Seus lábios se encontraram em um beijo gelado. Mello o envolveu em seus braços, fazendo com que os dois ficassem ainda mais próximos e o apertando contra si como se tentasse impedi-lo de fugir. Aquele beijo era macio, suave, quente e gelado ao mesmo tempo e também confuso, como todos aqueles sonhos acordados que eles tinham juntos. Ele se prolongou por um longo tempo, eles não precisavam respirar, o ar não servia de nada já que o outro estava ali e aquilo era tudo que eles precisavam.

Quando eles finalmente romperam o beijo, Near segurou a camisa de Mello com força usando as duas mãos e apoiou a cabeça em seu peito. Mello apenas continuou a abraçá-lo, olhando agora para o céu acima dele, como se não houvesse nada mais importante no mundo. E realmente não havia.

- ... Mello... Me leva para algum lugar...

Mello apenas abaixou a cabeça, olhando para aqueles cabelos tão brancos, mais brancos que a neve daquela cidade, sem dizer nada.

- Por favor... Vamos para algum lugar. Qualquer lugar que seja bem longe daqui...

- ... Near...

Mello o apertou contra si mesmo com força e depois o largou, segurando agora sua mão e o arrastando em direção de sua moto. Subiu nela sem largar a mão de Near e olhou para ele. Near apertou a mão de Mello com força e subiu atrás dele, envolvendo seu abdômen com os braços e apertando com força. Mello ligou a moto e pôs-se a andar. Correu o mais rápido que podia, sentindo aquele vento cortante e gelado em seu corpo e aquelas luzes da cidade passando por eles como borrões cor de néon. Nenhum deles sabia exatamente para onde estavam indo, nem como chegariam lá, apenas estavam correndo para o lugar mais longe que poderiam alcançar.

Ainda se segurando em Mello com toda sua força e se protegendo do vento atrás dele, Near sabia que se fossem pegos, ele seria punido, também sabia que tudo aquilo estava absurdamente errado, especialmente para alguém como ele, que nesse jogo da vida, sempre fora um bom jogador, também sabia muito bem que uma hora aquela noite acabaria, assim como as luzes acendem, assim como o inverno acaba, assim como a neve derrete... Só que naquele momento, tudo parecia incrivelmente pequeno e incrivelmente distante.

Tudo, menos aquela dor... Aquela dor que apertava seu peito tão cruelmente.

Aquela dor que o atormentava dês do momento em que eles começaram a correr e que surgira de repente.

Aquela dor o fazia apertar o abdômen de Mello mais e mais forte e desejar que aquela noite nunca acabace.

E ele desejava aquilo tanto, mas tanto que chegava a ser um desejo quase que infantil...

-

-

-

...Acontece que ele tinha certeza de que aquele seria o seu ultimo dia de neve...

* * *

E aqui minhas amigas, termina essa minha primeira fanfic que eu com tanto esforço e carinho :3

O final ficou meio tristinho e talves ate mesmo confuso, mas eu não resisti a tentação de botar o titulo da fic bem no finalzinho dela.

Agradeço de coração todas as pessoas que aguentaram ler toda essa historinha que não esta nada pequena e especialmente todos os comentários com criticas e elogios que me fizeram continuar com essa historianha que surgiu da minha cabeça.

Muitos beijos para tdos vocês o3o  



End file.
